Fame
by j.m.rizzles
Summary: AU where Maura and Jane are both famous celebrities. Maura is an actress/model and Jane is a model/singer.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello everyone Welcome back to the Regina Hills show. I am Regina Hills, and today we are sitting down with actress/model Maura Isles. And we are talking about the new music video she was in and more. Everyone please welcome Maura Isles." Everyone started clapping and cheering,the music started playing and Maura walked out waving to the audience and hugs regina and sat down.

"Hello Maura you look so beautiful" regina said

"Thank you regina, so do you," maura said with a smile

"Thank you, so Maura you and Jane Rizzoli have everyone talking because of Jane's music video for her song cheerleader." Maura smiled so bright when regina mentioned Jane and it didn't go unnoticed" Just look at that smile, when I mentioned Jane"Maura laughed "And lets not forget about that heated kiss you guys shared. Plus you guys were dancing all over each other. you have also been spotted handing out a lot. Tell us what's been going on, spill some tea girl"

"Well yes that video is rather mature. The funny thing about that kiss is that it was my idea to kiss. I said we're acting like a couple why not kiss" She said laughing "But there's nothing going on its just a music video. Jane and I are really good friends. I met her some years ago, I think we were 17 at the time, on a job and she's a wonderful person" she said with a bright smile.

"Mhmm, that video didn't look like you were friends"

"We were acting" Maura laughed" Jane is a really good friend of mine. That's my bestfriend"

"Okay so you claim that you're not dating but you want to date her" Regina said causing Maura to laugh and blush.

"Oh my gosh, really Regina. I don't like blushing" Maura laughed causing the audience to laugh as well. "All I'm going to say to that is she's a lovely person"

"Mhmm, anyway lets talk about Jacob, he is so handsome. Do we have a picture of him" A picture of Maura's 8 year old son in his football uniform showed up on the jumbo screen. The crowd went crazy with aww's.

"That's my baby boy"Maura said with bright proud smile"that was at his football game last Friday. that's my pride and joy, he such a smart little boy. He's so sweet, the sweetest little boy you would ever meet"

"How does he deal with the Fame? All of the paparazzi and you know being in the spotlight. That can be hard on a kid. Also as a mother how do you handle raising him in this kind of situation?"

"That can be very hard for a child, but Jacob handles it very well. Sometimes he gets annoyed when we're out trying to enjoying ourselves and we have cameras in our face. But what kid wouldn't, I get annoyed and I'm an adult. Other then that he handles it very well. And I to answer your question about how do I raise him, I keep him grounded. He knows that I'm going to treat him like a normal child, he knows that he's not going to get special privileges. He's going to be as normal as possible."

"What about his father, is he involved with his life?" regina questioned

"No, I made him sign over his rights when Jacob was one years old" Maura said

"Why is that"

"Because he thought he could you know be in and out my childs life. Play daddy every once in a while when he felt like it. And I was not having it, I called him over and I told him, if you want to have a relationship with him then you need to be consistent in his life. He didn't want to do that so I made him sign over his rights. He is not aloud to come near my child." Maura said

"That has to be hard for Jacob? You don't think Jacob misses his father?"

"Not really, I don't even know if should say this, oh my gosh." Maura sighed "Jane has step up and fill that void of not having his father around"

"And you say there's nothing going on between you too, girl please" Regina said causing the audience and Maura to laugh.

"We're bestfriend, of course she's going to step up and be there for Jacob. And they're really close. Jacob is definitely trying to steal my bestfriend" maura laughed "The other day he got so mad when I called Jane my bestie, like we got into a legitimate argument over it. He didn't talk to me for a few hours, it was pretty serious" maura laughed and so did the audience.

"So Maura, what was this announcement you wanted to make," Regina asked knowing that the time is winding down.

"Well I been in this business since I was fifteen, I'm twenty-eight now, and I have been very successful. But I think it's time for me to take a break and just be a mother to my son." The audience was sad about it " I know, im sorry"

"For how long,"

"for a few years" maura said

"Well I wish you nothing but the best, and I hope you enjoy your break"

"Thank you so much,Regina and thanks for having me"

"You are so very welcome, we'll be right back after this break"

They cut for commercial, Maura hugged Regina one last time and waved to the audience before she went in her dressing room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

First things first I don't own anything. Except Regina Hills and Jacob.

I know I said I'll post a story named our journey but I changed my mind lol


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Erick I need you to take my picture for Twitter and instagram. Then I want to go back to my hotel" I told my assistant. I gave him my phone and he took the picture. Afterwards he gave me my phone and I posted it, the caption said "Just got done with the reginahillsshow"

"I told your make up and hair people to go home. I have a car waiting for you, and I will see you back in Boston" Erick said

"You are truly the best assistant anyone has ever had" I smiled

"Yeah, I've been told that" he said with a cocky smile

"Do you need a ride" I said gathering my things.

"No, my boyfriend's cousin is picking me up. You, my friend, are going home to spend time with Jacob and a very sexy, tall Italian" I laughed at him.

He knows what's going on between me and Jane. Jane and I are in a relationship I guess, I don't know it's confusing. We act like we're in a relationship but she hasn't asked me to be her girlfriend. The only thing we've done is cuddle and kiss a little and we flirt constantly. I wouldn't mind being in a committed relationship with Jane. I actually love Jane, and I see a future with her. Hopefully she feels the same way.

I kissed both of his checks and I grabbed my things from the dressing room. I walked outside and I signed autographs and took pictures with my fans. After that I got in my car.

"Carlos don't drive off yet," I told my driver.

"Yes ma'am" he nods his head

I got out my iphone and called Jane to find out what her and Jacob are up to.

"Hey beautiful" I heard Jane say. And her voice is so sexy it sent shivers down my spine.

"Hi, where are you"

"Me and Jacob are about to order pizza, or we might go out for pizza. It depends on what Jacob is in the mood for."

"Are you still at the hotel"

"Yes, do you want us to wait for you"

"Yes please, hold on sweetie, Carlos to the hotel please" he drove off "so I just got done with the interview and guess what was the first thing she asked me"

"About cheerleader, and us being in a relationship"

"Yes, babe I really want to tell people about what ever we are" I said,

"Maur it was your idea, to keep this a secret I dont care,"

"I wanted to do it today"

"Why didn't you"

"We didn't discuss it, I didn't want to say, hey I'm in a relationship, and we haven't discussed anything. Besides I don't even know what we are. You haven't even asked me to be your girlfriend yet." I said hinting that I wanted her to ask me

"Really maura? You're waiting for me to ask you to be my girlfriend. What are we 12?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes I am waiting for you to ask me. How am I supposed to know that I'm your girlfriend and you haven't asked me to be your girlfriend?"

"We call each other babe and stuff, we kiss all the time, every time we share a bed we cuddle. I'm pretty sure that counts as us being in a relationship" she huffs

"So what Jane, it doesn't count! I want you to ask me"I demanded

"Fine , Maura Dorthea Isles, will you please make me the happiest women in the world and be my girlfriend." Here she goes with the sarcastic remarks again. She's lucky she's adorable or I'd kick her ass.

"Okay don't be a smartass" I laughed

"You didn't answer the question" she said and I can hear the smirk all in her voice.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend Jane" I could help but smile at the words that came out my mouth. It feels good to finally be able to call can my girlfriend.

"Jacob wants to stay in so I'll order the pizza and I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay, I'll be there soon, kiss Jacob for me okay"

"Come here Jacob I have to kiss you! See you babe"

"Bye" I laughed hanging up. My girlfriend is so goofy.

A/N: OMG guys thank you so much. I know this chapter is a little boring but please bear with me, it gets better. I'm a sucker for awesome reviews so one more chapter after this, maybe two.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jj your mom is on her way home hide the games we bought!" I yelled running to the living room. This room is to damn big man.

"Which one Jay" he asked

"The bad ones! Grand theft auto five, black ops and call of duty, and every other game that's violent" Maura is going to kill me when she finds out I brought these games. But I didn't have a choice that kid has me wrapped around his fingers, just like his mom.

"Jay, she checks my bag, where am I gonna hide them. Oh and black ops is the same thing call of duty" he giggled, which caused me to smile gosh I love this kid, he is so adorable.

"Well whatever Jacob you know what I mean. Um just put them in there for now, and we'll think of something later. You're mom will kill me if she finds out, lets go" we grabbed all the games and hurried to the room, put them in his suitcase,put some clothes over them and ran back out.

"Okay what else" I asked

"I think that's it" and before I could say something Maura came through the door. Man we have perfect timing.

"Guys" she said walking over to us "Hey Jacob sweetie"

"Mommy!" He ran and hugged his mom and I smiled at the scene in front of me "I had so much fun with Jay mommy"

"You did? That's great, well come tell me what you did today" They sat down on the couch, I sat down next to maura and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well we had breakfast at the hotel. I had chocolate chip pancakes! It was so good! Then we went site seeing but I didn't like that to much" she mumbled the last part.

"Why not honey" maura asked

"Because, people with camera kept bothering us. Asking us questions, I didn't like it" he said sadly "But then Jay cheered me up by taking me to game stop! She bought me a lot of cool games mommy, a lot!" Oh shit, this can't be good.

"What games" Maura asked, while giving me the side eye.

"Grand theft auto five, black ops and more" This kid can't lie for shit, and he really can't keep a secret. Damn shame, now I'm going to get killed.

"Jane! Why would you do that! I told you not to buy that for him!" She yelled before she hit me in the back of my head.

"Dude, really" I asked him

"Oh, opps my bad Jay. We were supposed to keep that a secret," I can't do anything but laugh,

"You better be lucky your my bestfriend or I'd mess you up kid" I said playfully, and he laughed.

"Sweetie I actually wanted to talk to you about something" Maura told Jacob "well Jane and I are actually dating. We really like each other I hope this is something you're okay with. Also I wanted to let you know that just because Jane and I are dating, we won't stop spending time with you."

"Uh I kind of thought you guys was already dating" he said, I busted out laughing. I love this kid.

"Best kid in America I swear" I laughed" of course I'm okay with it, I love Jay and I'm you guys are together" he smiled

"Why don't you go in the room and read a chapter or two. I doubt that you have read today" maura said before she kissed his head

"Okay I love you mom, love you Jay" he kissed us on the cheek and went in his room. After making sure he was in the room I attacked Maura's mouth with my mouth and she moaned within seconds.

"What was that for" she whispered after pulling back from the kiss.

"I missed you"I said and I pecked her lips

"I missed you too. I have to talk to you about something." She said softly. I pet my arms around her shoulder and she snuggled into my side.

"What's up" I asked kissing the top of her head

"Well I hope you know that now that you're dating me, your old life has got to be put in the past. All the groupies, the parties, yeah that's done. And Jacob comes with the package and so whatever you do will effect his life as well." Maura said

"I know that babe and I can't control the groupies" I said

"No but you can control what you do with the groupies" she said sternly.

"Okay I understand what you are saying. You don't have anything to worry about babe I love Jacob like he is my son. And I've been here since day one and im not going anywhere. I want to be with you, and I'm in for the long hall." I said kissing her

"Me too, but are you sure you're ready to leave your old life style behind? I'm basically asking you to be another parent in his life. It's a lot of responsibility. And I want to know if you can handle it before this goes any further" she said before kissing me.

"I'm ready Maura. I been in love with you since I was 17 so trust me when I say I can handle it. I will be proud to help raise Jacob with you. I'm ready I promise" I looked in her eyes so she can see how sincere I was being.

"Why didn't you say anything to me Jane" she whispered

"You was so hung up on Jack" I hate him so much. Jack is Jacob's father. He is truly a piece of shit. He never took care of Jacob, he cheated on Maura every chance he got. He treated Maura like garbage. The only good thing Jack did was make Jacob honestly. "Then when you came to your senses and finally got rid of the jerk I found out you were pregnant. It would have been really selfish of me to tell you how I felt when you have a baby to think about. So I gave up and decides to just be friends with you. When I turned 21, I partied a lot and I had a lot of fun with groupies to fill the void of not having you." I said shaking my head.

"Oh babe, I love you too" she whispered and pulled me down for a passionate loving kiss. When the need for air took over I pulled back."Mmm,I'm so sorry you had to watch me be a fool for Jack. And I actually hated seeing girls all over you. I wish that I could've told them all to leave you alone, because you were mine. But I can tell them that now right?" she asked

"You can tell the whole world if you want" I whispered before kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane and I have been dating for a month, and we are really happy. We're not public yet, Jane wants to wait and just enjoy our relationship before we tell the media. And I completely agree with her, because once ever one knows we wont have peace. Jane's family knows and they are very happy for us. And I'm not worried about my family finding out because im not close to them. They will find out when the rest of the world finds out.

Right now me, Jane and Jacob is at Angela's house helping with sunday dinner. Well actually I'm helping Angela cook, Jacob and Jane are playing basketball with Frankie Jane's fifteen year old brother and korsak Jane's step father.

Angela and I have gotten really close. I look up to her, she a wonderful mother and a wonderful wife. I respect her and she is really like the mother I have always wanted. She treats Jacob and I like family, all of them do and I'm so grateful for that.

"Now that we have everything in the oven and the cannoil are done, why dont we move to my quiet room and have a glass of wine" Angela said wiping down the counter. Angela's house is huge. Ten bed rooms, five bathrooms. Plus a game room, a man cave, build in movie theater. Two living rooms,well one of the is Angela's quiet room, a huge kitchen, big dinning room. With a swimming pool,and she has the most beautiful garden I've ever seen. The whole house was decorated by Angela, it's very beautiful. Jane bought her this house as a mother's Day present. Angela didn't want it but Jane still bought it for her.

"Sure, because I have to talk to you" I said grabbing the wine and wine glasses. We make our way to her quiet room, its all white and so peaceful. We take a seat on the soft sofa and I pour us a glass of wine. We enjoy it for a minute then I say "Can you please tell me why your daughter doesn't like her birthday? I mean ever year I bring it up and she shuts me down. She wont say anything she just says it's just like any other day just forget about it. She turns off her phone that day locks her self in her condo and just shuts the whole world off. What Is that about?"

"She never told you about what happened on her birthday?" Angela asked almost choking on her whine. She puts her wine down and so do I.

"No, what happened?" I asked

"She was attacked by her teacher on her fourteenth birthday" Angela said sadly.

"What? What happened" Why wouldn't she tell me about this. I thought we told each other every thing.

"She had a crazy science tqeacher who was obsessed with her. His name was Charles Hoyt, I'll never forget that name. He kidnapped her on her birthday. He raped her and pinned her down with scalpels in both of her hands" Angela said trying not to cry

"Oh my gosh, that's where she got those scars from." I said softly

"Let me guess, she said it was a birth mark" I nod my head

"She lied to me. She didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. We have known each other for eleven years. I'm her girlfriend, how could she not tell" I am beyond pissed off. I'm also hurt that she felt she had to lie to me.

"Honey don't take it personally. She doesn't want anyone to think she's weak and" I cut Angela off

"Im not just anyone Angela!" I get up and rush out the room and into the kitchen. I put on my shoes and threw on my jacket. I grabbed my purse and keys and I rush out the door. I walk over to Jane and pushed her as hard as I could.

"What the hell Maura!" she yelled stopping her self from falling

"Jacob! We're leaving, now!" I said walking over to him. Ignoring Jane I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the car.

"Mommy I don't want to leave" he whines

"Jacob Isles do what I say get in the car!" He sighed and got in the car. I hate yelling at him but he's not listening and I really want to get far away form here as possible. Before I could open the door Jane put he hands on my hips and turns me around. I smacked her hands away from me."Don't touch me" I growled and glared at her.

"You mind telling me what the hell that was about" she asked annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth" I hissed

"The truth about what!" She yelled, which pissed me off even more.

"Hoyt" I said through gritted teeth "You didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth! If you can't trust me enough to tell me something that important than maybe we shouldn't be together. Now move!" She flinched and I felt bad a little.

"Maura it's not that I didn't trust you its just" I cut her off

"Its just what!? What lie are you going to tell me now, huh?" She didn't say anything, all she did was shake her head "Answer me Jane!" I tried to tell but my voice cracked. The tears I was trying to hold back betrayed me and fell anyways.

"I don't want anyone" I cut her off again

"I'm not just anyone! I tell you ever everything. But you lied to me. And that hurt the most. How do you think I felt when I had to hear the truth from your mother, your mother Jane. I felt stupid and hurt and now in Angry. You should've been honest with me, I'm your girlfriend, not any more though. I need time away from you and this relationship. Please respect my wishes." I turned around, got in my car. I backed up and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

Its been five days since the argument between Me and Maura. And we still haven't made up. I'm so angry at my mother for even telling Maura about that son of bitch. She needs to mind her own business.

I called maura non stop for two days. I gave up after that. I guess we're really broken up. All of this because of hoyt, damn shame. I didn't want her to think I was weak, I just wanted to keep that in my past. As soon as someone finds out about that they start looking at me look at me like a damaged person, like a victim. It annoys the hell out of me and it makes me feel like there's something wrong with me. I didn't want Maura to be the same way. Come on is that to much to ask for?

Anyway's this kid better be glad I love him because right now I'm driving to Jacob's game. It's cold as shit outside, who would have these kids playing football in February. I don't want to be out here but I promised him I would never miss one of his friday night foot ball games. I miss him I haven't talked to him either, I should've gotten him an ipad or a phone for Christmas. I miss Maura too, see people this is why I don't fucking like relationships, the whole thing is fucked up.

I park my 2015 custom made white and red Audi A4 and walk up to the booth to purchase my tickets. After I get my tickets I walk over to the bleachers and sit on the first row so I can make sure Jacob can see me. I took some pictures with my fans and signed autographs for a few minutes. Just as the players was about to come out on the field someone bumped me.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"that's-" I stopped when I realized it was Maura. She looked beautiful. She had on a red and white custom made crabs jersey with Jacob's number,5, and his name on the back. And a black long sleeve under shirt, and black skinny jeans with white boots. I shake my head a little and cleared my throat and said "that's okay" I moved over a little so I wasn't sitting so close. Then I notice she was with someone, someone I've never seen before. Someone that is sitting way to close to her. I must have been staring to long because she said

"Hi I'm Caitlin" she said reaching out her hand. Like I give a fuck about what her name is.

"Hi im Jane" I said accepting her hand with a fake ass smile, when we pull back she linked their arms, intertwined their fingers, snuggle up close to Maura and kissed her cheek. Damn she moves on fast, and that shit kind of hurts. Maura and I make contact for a few seconds then I turn my attention back on the field and the players. The teams come out on the field and the game began.

I can't really concentrated on the game because I keep thinking about Maura and this girl she's with. This chick looks hella young. But you know what I refuse to get jealous, I'm Jane Rizzoli. What the hell do I look like getting jealous over her? If that's what Maura wants then thats what she wants.I shake the thoughts out of my head and focus on the game.

After the game was over Jacob spotted us on the bleachers and ran up to me.

"Jay you came" he said as he took off his helmet, he hands it to his mom and give me the biggest hug ever.

"I promised I wouldn't miss your games" I said as he released me from the hug.

"Yeah, too bad I lost" he said with his head hung low, and it broke my heart.

"Hey Jj, look at me." I demanded, waiting until hazel green eyes locked with mine "You kicked butt out there. You should be proud of your self." I smiled ruffling his honey blonde hair. He's a mini Maura, he has her eyes and her smile her hair. He's even smart like her. And just like his mom I hate to see him so sad.

"It just sucks because I played my best, and it wasn't good enough" he said starting to tear up, oh no I can't handle the tears.

"Your best is good enough. Do you think Dan Marino won everyone of his football games, no." That's his favorite foot ball player "No one is perfect. Don't beat yourself up kid." I said wiping his tears away, I hate when he cries.

"Okay" he said sadly, I have to cheer him up a bit.

"How about I take you out to eat, you and Steve. If its okay with the moms of course" Steve is his bestfriend. They've been besties since preschool.

"Mommy can I please go with Jane?" he said with big puppy dog eyes.

"Of course sweetie go change. Tell Steve to ask his mom if it's okay" she said handing him his bag

"Thanks mom, Jay we'll met you by mom's car" he hugged her and ran to the locker room. We get up and I followed them to maura's car, which was right by my car. I sat on the hood of my car and I heard maura say...

"Um Caitlin can you wait in the car so I can talk to Jane?" She asked. Why does she want to talk to me? I don't have anything to say to her ass.

"Sure sweetie, it was nice meeting you Jane" the bitch said

"Yeah you too" I said kinda annoyed. Maura walked over to me and said...

"Thanks for coming tonight, it means a lot to him."

"Yeah, well I promised him so" I shrugged

"Yes you did. Well thanks for keeping your promise. And uh thanks for saying that to him, I appreciate it." She said, which causes me to roll my eyes. I'm not in the mood for this shit.

"No problem, I hate to see him cry"

"Uh Jane when you drop Jacob off can we sit down and talk?" she asked nervously

"About what"

"Well about us" she said

"We're broken up, what is there to talk about? You moved on so we're good" I said trying not to let the hurt show. She was about to respond but stopped her self when she saw Jacob, Steven and Steven's mom Rebecca. I rolled my eyes everytime I see this lady she always flirts with me.

"Jane you drove the Audi!" Jacob yelled in excitement

"This ride is sweet" Steven said and I chuckled. I unlocked the car and they got in.

"Hey Jane, when are you going to take me on a date." She winked at me and both me and Maura rolled our eyes.

"uh let see how about, never. Look I'm going to take them out to get something to eat, and I'm probably gonna take them out for ice cream and then to the movies. So I will probably bring them home around eight or eight thirty. And if we go past that I'll text you and let you know I will be late" I said

"You know you could use my number for something else" Rebecca said. I just stare at her for a moment. I rolled my eyes and got off the hood of my car.

"Its never going to happen" I sighed

"So cheerleader wasn't about me?" She pouted

"Wha- hell no" I look at her like she's crazy and I get in my car .

"Okay boys where to" I said buckling my seat belt

"Tony's pizza!" They say at the same time, I laughed and say...

"You got it, buckle up boys"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Still no rizzles :(


	6. Chapter 6

I'm going to kill Caitlin I can't believe she did that, I can't believe I didn't stop her.

I speak to Rebecca briefly very briefly and I get in my car. I slammed the door shut and I turn to look at Caitlin

"Why did you do that cait. Now she thinks we're together!" I said mad as hell.

"Come on sis, you told me that you two was broken up and you were pissed at her. I saw how pissed she looked when she saw me next to you so I decided to make her jealous" my sixteen year old half sister smirked.

"Yes I said that we were broken up and yes I was pissed off. But I wasn't going to throw away my relationship over something I clearly over reacted about. I was going to forgive her, I love my girlfriend. Now thanks to you she thinks I moved on." I huffed

"You could have said something right then and there but you didn't. You wanted to see her jealous too." She smirked again. Gosh I want to slap that smirk right off her face.

"No I thought you was just cold at the game. I really didn't pay attention to the little peck on the cheek because I thought that's what all sister did. When you called me sweetie the second time and Jane said I moved on, that's when I knew you did this shit on purpose." I buckled my seat beat and turned the car on.

"Okay look, I ... Im sorry. I didn't know you still wanted to be with her. Look let me talk to her maybe-" I cut her off

"NO! I think you've done enough. I will fix this, you dont talk to Jane" I said driving off.

I'm so pissed off at her for doing that, hell im pissed off for not noticing it. I'm also pissed off about me and Jane's fight because I over reacted. I miss her so much, and she tried so hard to explain her self and fix things but I was to damn stubborn to hear her out.

When we got home, Caitlin went straight to the guest room and I went into my room. I changed into the pjs Jane left over because it smells like her. I just laid in bed and cried my self to sleep.

I was woken up by the sound of my phone ringing. I saw that it was Jane so I quickly answered..

"Hello" voice laced with sleep

"Hey Maur I'm outside. Jacob's asleep so I can't knock on the door"

"Okay I give me one minute please" I said already jumping up out of bed. While running to my closet, I put the phone on speaker.

"Okay call me when you get dress, I dont want to disrespect your new girlfriend" she said annoyed. I was put on the shortest shorts I own, and the tightest shirt I have. I know this this will get her attention.

"Jane I d-" I was cut off

"Okay yeah bye" she hung up. Gosh I'm gonna kill Caitlin. I run to my purse, get my lip gloss and apply some. Then I take out some mints and pop some in my mouth. I look at my self in my and I run my fngers through my hair. I run down the stairs and open the door and saw Jane holding Jacob.

"Hey, sorry about the wait" I said opening the door and stepping aside and she stepped inside and I closed the door

"Its okay, um is it okay if I put him in bed"

"You know that's no problem" she nods her head and heads up stairs. I wait by the door because she is going to talk to me. I noticed she was having a hard time looking at my face, so my little plan is working.

"Hey I put him to bed so I will see you later" Jane said when she came down stairs.

"Um actually I was hoping we can talk" I said leaning my back on the door.

"Maura like I said we have nothing to talk about. I want to go because I don't want to disrespect your new girl-"

"Sister" I said cutting her off

"What?"

"Caitlin is not my girlfriend, she's my half sister"

"Oh" guilt immediately washed over her face "Damn Maura I'm sorry" she said rubbing the back of her neck. I pulled her close to me by her shirt.

"Can we talk now" I whispered and pecked her lips "Please"

"Uh sure" she whispered

I take her hand, I lead her to the living room and we sat down on the couch. I turn my body to face her.

"The most important thing I want to say is, im so sorry for just breaking up with you like that. I didn't even give you a chance to explain yourself. I over reacted and I'm truly sorry. I love you so much Jane. And it was nun of my business in the first place." I said softly. I feel really bad for how I acted. It was immature and embarrassing.

"It's okay, I mean I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. And Maur you know I trust you with my life. Trust has nothing to do with me not telling you about hoyt. I just didn't want you to think of me as weak. I didn't want you to look at me differently. I didn't want you to know how broken I really am. So that's why I told you these scars are birth marks" tears streaming down her face. I straddle her lap, wipe her tears away and helf her face.

"Baby, you're not broken. And you're not weak. You're the strongest person I know. You're my superman, You're also Jacob's superman. " I kissed her "I love you" She pulled me close and she buried her head in my neck and sobbed. "It's okay baby, let it out. Im right here. You're always my rock when I need it, let me be your rock." She sobbed harder

"It's not fair he took my innocence maura. He took that from me. He ruined everything for me. He fucked up hands and my life. I hate him so much. And you want to know the fucked up thing about all of this? My father told me it was gods way of punishing me for the life style I have and left us. Who says shit like that to their daughter Maura?"she sobbed

"Someone who doesn't deserve to be in your life" I whispered and kissed her head. I also let a few tears fall. I hate seeing her like this. She calmed down after a few minutes though.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that" she whispered

"It's okay, I told you I wanted to be your rock, I love you so much"

"I love you too babe. Thank you so much for being there for me when I need you."she whispered

"Anytime my love, anytime"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aww jane :(

Aww rizzles lol :)


	7. Chapter 7

After I calmed Jane down I took her upstairs and we spent two hours making up. Right now we're cuddling in bed under the covers. We're laying on our side and my head on her chest, and her head on the soft pillow. We sit in comfortable silence until she breaks it.

"So uh I didn't know you had a sister"

"Yeah, she's my half sister. I found my birth mother a little over a year ago. Me and my birth mother didn't hit it off, but Caitlin and I did. She got here two nights ago. She's gonna be around for a while, her mother kicked her out after they got into a heated argument about me" I sighed it still stings a little to know my birth mother doesn't like me. I mean wait my whole life to meet her, and she hates me.

"About what?"

"Hope didn't want Caitlin around me. Caitlin wanted to have a relationship with me. Things was said and hope kicked Caitlin out. Even though she sixteen, I think I'm gonna get full custody of her."

"Well I can't wait to properly meet her" she said which caused me to giggle, and we sat in silence until "Who found you" I whispered hoping she would know what I was talking about.

"Korsak found me, in the basement two days later" she said "Was he married to your mom" I asked softly

"No, unfortunately Frank was still in the picture. But that sorry excuse for a father left a month after everything happened."

"I'm so sorry baby," I whispered and kissed her chest before I snuggled closer.

"It's not your fault." She kissed the top of my head "Besides I had music to help me cope with everything. I would express how I was feeling through my songs."

"I love your music, it so powerful. Everyone of your song has a strong message behind it. like voice within, that was your first song as an artist. Sing for me, I loved it. oh and Beautiful was my all time favorite. Gosh I sound like a love sick fan" we chuckled.

"Well thank you. You want to know my favorite song?"she asked

"Which one" I asked pulling back and propping up on my elbow.

"Cheerleader, that was inspired by a wonderful, beautiful, smart sexy milf. She always has my back, and I will always have her back. And I love her with everything in me." She said looking me straight in the eye "Thanks for being my cheerleader Maur, I love you so much"

"I love you too Jane" I kissed her "I'll always be your cheerleader," I kissed her again and the kiss got heated. I pulled back when she squeezed my ass"Mmm Jane, baby as much as I would love to continue this we need to get some sleep. It's almost midnight and I have a lot to do with your mother tomorrow to plan your party for sunday"

"I don't want a party, and I'm not going to my mom house. I haven't talk to her since last Sunday." She said in a huff

"Why haven't you spoken with your mother" I frowned

"Because, it wasn't her place to tell you. She's always in my business and it's annoying" she groaned

"Jane that's so stupid. I'm your girlfriend you should have told me. If you would have told me then she couldn't have said anything. You have no right to be mad at her." I said coming to her mother's defense.

"I'm not going" she said crossing her arms.

"Yes you are Jane. If you don't go you're really going to see a side of me that you're not going to like" I said getting off bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Since you want to act like a child your gonna get punished like one. I'm putting on some clothes" I said grabbing some pajamas from my draw. I threw Jane some of her boy shorts, sports bra, boxers and white tank top.

"Babe, come on I'm sorry" she whined.

"I don't want to hear it, get dress"

I said putting on my clothes.

"Man" she mumbled something and got dress and got back in bed after me "can I at least spoon you" she said pouting, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, whatever" I said turning off the lights and sighed when I felt jane arm around my waist.

"Good night" she said kissing my shoulder

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you"

"I love you too babe," then we both went to sleep

Jane pov

I woke up out of my peaceful sleep by my phone. I rolled over to my side of the bed to get my phone.

"Sorry baby" I said when I heard Maura whimper. I grab my phone and answered it.

"Hello" I rasped

"Oh my gosh Jane! You're never going to guess what I just found out!" It took a while for me to register who voice it was.

"Brittany, why in the fuck are you calling my phone at 6 o'clock in the morning" I growled. Brittany is my assistant/manager,she is everything rolled in one. She is my right hand man oh im sorry woman. Dhe gets offended when I call her a man. She's been with me since day one. She also happens to be my first cousin, growing up we were inseparable. She was the first person I came out to. We tell each other everything. I love her dearly but she can be annoying ass hell. Who has this much energy at this time of morning

"Oh Janie, who put rice in your oatmeal" she sighed, see this is the shit I have to deal with. That shit don't even make sense

"Brittany, why are you calling me" I asked getting annoyed

"Ohhh right, right! Cheerleader is still number on the billboard hot 100 list and iTunes. You've past nicki minaj" She said, which woke me right up, I sat up

"Really?"

"Yes, and your video just reached 2.1 billion views on youtube. You have literally just broke the record for most views, well almost. Gangnam Style has 2.2 billion, but you're a close second"

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing" I can fill the tears burning my eyes.

"That's not all, you have been nominated for three Grammy awards!" She yelled quiches cause me to move the phone away from my ear.

"That's my ear Brittany! Wait really, I thought the nominees for the grammy award was already in?"

"Yeah they were and you was already nominated for one. But cheerleader was so successful they opened it and you are in! You are are up for best song of the year, best female artist of the year, and best music video of the year"

"Oh I have never been nominated for three, that's freaking awesome. Too bad my albums being released after the grammys"

"No that's not too bad, because Ellen wants you on her show the monday after the grammys. She wants to interview you and wants you to perform a song off of your new album"

"Oh my gosh I don't know what to say britt. Oh my gosh I have so much to do and so little time to do it." I said starting to panic

"Calm down, that's why you pay your wonderful big cousin to handle these kind of things. This is what we are going to do. You're going to enjoy your weekend because your birthday is sunday. Then monday I'm flying to Boston and we're are going to figure out what you are going to wear. Then Tuesday I'm flying your band out to you so you can have rehearsals for that full week up until Friday. Because Friday you're going to spend the day going over everything for your album, making sure everything is okay. That Saturday night I'm going to fly you and Maura to La and you guys are going to have the night to do what ever you want. Then Sunday is of course the big night. I'm gonna have your wardrobe ready, your make-up artist and hair stylist will be in place. Your car to take you to the red carpet will be in place aslo."

"Damn that's a lot," I said running my hands through my hair.

"I know, but don't worry about anything Janie I got it. But I need you think about what song you want to sing for Ellen. Remember she wants something from you're new album."

"Ughh okay, this is why I hired you, you're a life saver" I sighed, suddenly feeling sleepy again.

"Why thank you I do my best. Anywho get some sleep and if anything changes or comes up I'll be sure to let you know. Tell everyone I said hi! Oh and congratulations Janie"

"I will do that, love you and thank you"

"I love you too"we hung up and I put my phone on the table. I snuggle into my position as big spoon. Boy next week is going to be hell, better enjoy my weekend and my time will Maura and Jacob.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/n I literally finished this chapter like two days ago but I just forgot to publish it, how stupid is that.

Anyways, so I dont know how the grammy bull shit works,so if I got it wrong than please forgive me. And dont get to comfortable with all this fluffy shit, because I'm bringing the drama next chapter.

Christina Aguilera: voice within, sing for me, beautiful


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up around 9:30 and its was the best sleep I have gotten all week. I love sleeping in Jane's arms, she makes me feel safe and warm. We have been dating for a little over a month and before our fight the longest I have slept with out her was for three nights and just like a teenager we fell asleep talking on the phone.

I have to wake her up or she'll sleep all day. I turn around so that way we're face to face.

"Baby, its time to get up" I said shaking her a little, she whimpered, buried her head into my chest and went back to sleep. That was her way of asking for more time to sleep. Normally I would let her sleep but I have a lot of things to do today.

"Come on Jay, you need to get up" I said a little louder, I kissed the top of her head.

"But I'm sleepy" came a muffled reply, then all of a sudden she sat up and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked

"Guess who called me this morning"she said bouncing up and down with a bright smile,

"Who?" I asked sitting up and resting on the headboard

"Brittany, she told me cheerleader is number one on the billboard hot 100 and iTunes" she said

"Still? Oh my gosh babe that's great" I grabbed her face her "I'm so proud of you"

"That's not all, the video has 2.1 billion views, on YouTube"

"Oh my, that's a lot of views" I said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, and you know how I said I didn't want to go to the grammys, well I changed my mind. Because I've been nominated for two more awards"

"Sweetie, oh gosh. This is huge. That's wonderful" I said with a bright smile"Are you taking me" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, oh and Jacob, and Caitlin" she said

"Babe the Grammy's are Sunday, they have school Monday. They can't go"

"It's one day babe, Jacob will love that both of them would. Oh Monday I'm going on Ellen to perform one of my songs off of my new album. You know how much he loves Ellen, babe he's going to be so mad and hurt. He has to come! Please baby, please"she begged with puppy dog eyes.

"I know how much he loves ellen but baby I don't want them missing to much school. He went with us when I did regina hills show, and he missed school. They can't go Jane" I sighed

"Fine" she huffed

"And you are going to tell him that he can't go" I said sternly

"No Im not"

"Yes you are, it's called parenting and not being his friend. Im so glad this came up because we need to talk about this actually"

"Talk about what"

"You need to start acting like one of his parents instead of his best friend. I need for you to act like his other parent. You tried to take away his Xbox when he talked back to you, but that was only because I made you do that. And as soon as he came to apologize and did those puppy dog eyes and pouted you gave it back." I said shaking my head. Jane is such a push over. She let's him get away with everything.

"I can be both" she pouted

"No you can't. As a matter of fact go talk to him right now, while I go prepare breakfast" I demanded.

"But-"

"Jane"

"Fine" she huffed and got out of bed and brushed her teeth and walked out.

I get out of bed and brush my teeth, go down stairs and I see my sister sitting down at the island on her phone.

"Good morning" I said going to the refrigerator and getting the ingredients for breakfast out. She didn't respond, I sighed she must still be angry about what I said. I decided to leave her alone for now.

I really didn't feel like cooking because I had so much to do today with angela so I cut up some fruit, with yogurt and toasted bagels for everyone. I put four plates on the island and poured three glasses of oj and glass of milk for Jacob.

By the time I get done putting the food on the plates Jane and Jacob comes down the stairs. Jacob doesn't look happy and Jane looks heart broken. We're all sitting at the island eating in an awkward silence until Caitlin says...

"Jane, I want to apologize for my behavior at the game yesterday. I was just looking out for my sister. It was all my idea Maura had nothing to do with it" she mumbled

"It's okay, I respect what you did, and why you did it. We're good" she said with a smile

"For what its worth I'm a big fan, I love your music" she blushing

"Well thank you" Jane winked, causing her to blush even more.

"Well Caitlin I'm sorry for what I said and how handle things with you"

"Its cool, I understand" she smiled. I noticed Jacob was really quiet, he must really be upset.

We ate the rest of our breakfast and Caitlin and Jacob cleaned the kitchen while Jane and I go get ready for the day.

After we showered and got dress we came down stairs. I didn't see Jacob and Caitlin so they must be in their room.

"So I take it he didn't take it well" I say to Jane

"No he didn't, he was sad. Baby please let them go" she pouted

"No Jane, he has school. I'm sorry but no" she sighs "look I know it's hard telling him no but he can't get everything he wants. I refuse to let our son turn into a spoiled rich kid" she smiled when I said our son.

"Okay fine your right" she smiled

"I'm always right" I winked and she rolled her eyes "Baby I don't have gas in my car. You know you always pump my gas for me" I pouted, she rolled her eyes, she ran up stairs and two minutes later she came back down.

"Here take mine, and here take my card. Do you won't spend any of your money" she hands me her keys and bank card.

"Babe, I don't want to use your money" I said trying to give her her card back

"Its fine, I know you can take care of yourself but I want to take care of you" she opened the front door. I hesitate for a second but I walk through the door and saw the paparazzi snapping pictures and asking questions"I hate how they invade our privacy it's so annoying" I unlocked the car, she opened it for me and I got in.

"I love you, and I'll call you when I'm finished with Angela" I smiled up at her

"I love you too and I'll put gas in your lame ass car" I rolled my eyes. She's always talking about my my car.

"My car is not lame" she laughed

"Yes, it is! You drive a prius maura, lame as shit" she laughed

"Whatever Jane, good bye" I said

"I want to give you a goodbye kiss" she pouted

"So kiss me, everyone is going to know next Sunday anyway." She bend down and gave me a long passionate kiss that left me breathless "I love you " I whispered

"I love you too babe" she kissed me again "Drive safe, and don't fuck up my car Maura. I will so not be your friend anymore if you fuck up my car. Our relationship with be strictly romantic, no friendship involved what so ever" and with that she closed my door, gave the paparazzi the finger and walk back in the house. I couldn't do anything but laugh and shake my head.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Don't worry the drama is in the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

On my way to get Angela I called my assistant Erick. He's going to be so excited when I tell him the news.

"Hey beautiful, what's up" he said as soon as he picked up.

"Hi doll, listen I need you to do me a huge favor"

"Anything" god I love him

"I need a glam team for the Grammy's"

"I thought the Grammy's was out. Awe you guys made up! Wait you are going with her right?" I laughed

"Yes, we made up. It was out, but Jane was nominated for two more awards, so she wants to go. By the way, the Grammy's are next Sunday" I said

"Oh my gayness Maura next Sunday!? We have so much to do, we have to make sure your make-up artist and hair stylist are available. And what about what you're gonna wear? We can not get a designer to make you a beautiful dress this short notice." Oh goodness he's hyperventilating.

"Listen to me Erick, I need you to calm down right now. Come on deep breaths remember what we did In yoga last week. Now you handle the glam part and I'll call Vera Wang"

"Okay, okay, I'll do that right now,I'll call you back." He hung up, I shake my head. He's a very good assistant but he's a drama queen.

Angela lives very far so I have enough time to call Vera. God I hope she has enough time time to go my dress.

"This is Vera Wang"

"Hi vera, this Maura Isles"

"Maura, hi"

"I know it's short notice and I know you're probably up to your neck in dress and suit orders due to the Grammy's. But I was calling to ask if you could possibly make me a dress for next Sunday"

"Maura" she groaned. She hates doing thing last minute.

"I know, I know. But I don't trust any other designer like I trust you. I'm giving you complete control over the design. Can you please do this for me please" there was a long pause, then she sighed.

"Fine" she huffed"only because you're one of my favorite clients

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are a life savior!" I sighed in relief. I didn't know what I would've done if she would've said no.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen I will be done on Friday, you have to come and get it. Also I'll charge you a hundred dollars more then my normal price."

"That's fine, I'll send my assistant Erick to get it. Thank you so much Vera,"

"You're welcome, I'll get started now, bye"

"Bye" I hung up and pulled into Angela's drive way. Before I can get out Angela came out and got in the car "Hi Angela" she gave me a big hug before I drove off.

"Hi, I see you and Jane made up. I'm so glad honestly, you guys are a beautiful couple. I was worried you wouldn't come actually."

"I'm so sorry I forgot to confirm our plans. Jane came over last night and we had a conversation about everything and we worked it out" I smiled"And thanks, I'm glad we made up to.

"Well even though I'm happy for you guys, I'm still sad she won't talk to me. I shouldn't have said anything" she said shaking her head.

"She has no reason to be mad at you, it's her fault. I'm her girlfriend and she should I have told me the truth instead of lying about it. So dont blame yourself."

She sighed then said"Okay you're right. So are you ready to shop until we drop"

"Always I love shopping! Oh and I have Janie's bank card so we are shopping on her today" she laughed

We spent all day shopping for Jane's birthday party and of course we got harassed by the paparazzi. We ordered her cake and even though it was so short notice they guarantee us it would be perfect and ready for tomorrow. We got food, and party decorations. Angela got her a small gift my gift wasn't so small. I think I might have went overboard on the gifts,but I want to spoil my woman, like she spoils me.

I really enjoyed Angela today. She is everything I wished my mother was. She treats me like a daughter not just some flossy who is banging Jane. She treats Jacob like a grandchild and I'm so thankful for that. Even before Jane and I officially started dating they treated us like family. Without them I think Jacob and I would only have each other, so I'm very grateful.

Sunday Jane's birthday party

Jane's pov

So I woke up this morning with a shit load of messages tweets and DMs wishing me a happy birthday. And then Maura fixed me breakfast in bed after she gave me incredible birthday sex.

After that we went to ma's house. They had the house decked out in red Sox decorations and I had a red sox cake. I was so happy and thankful that Maura and my mom went through all of this for my birthday. And ma probably spend all night cooking all my favorite food. Now I feel like and ass for Ignoring her for five whole days. Maura didn't even have to threaten me to apologize for being so rude.

My bestfriend, Frost is here to celebrate with us as well. Me and him dated for a while in middle school but it got really weird so we decided to be friends instead. He plays for the New England patriots, he's really good too.

Frankie and Caitlin are getting way to close, giggling and shit. And I don't like it. I tried to eavesdrop on them, but Maura wouldn't let me. Something about invading their privacy.

Right now we're sitting at the table enjoying our food. Laughing and having a good time. I'm really enjoying my day. This is the best birthday I think I have ever had. And I'm so happy I let Maura talk me into celebrating this year.

"Ma you should open up a restaurant" I said eating my food.

"Or a catering business, mama Rizz your food would make you a fortune. I just know it" Frost said

And before ma could respond the doorbell rung.

"Ohh did you order me strippers" Maura slapped the back of my head "owwww"

"Really Jane? You're going to say that in front of Jacob?" She said glaring at me"You're such an idiot"

"I was kidding Maur!" she rolled her eyes at me. I got up to open the door but Frankie stopped me

"No! I.. I mean, no. It's your birthday. Sit down and let me go get it" he rush to door and I sit down, that was strange even for Frankie.

"Hey, did I miss the party, happy birthday Janie"a very thick Boston accent came from behind frankie. When I look up my eyes grows wide. WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: thank you guys for the awesome Reviews. You guys don't even understand what it means to me. It motivates me to keep going and I really appreciate that. I see this one ignorant ass guest keep saying stupid shit, but that same ignorant ass guest keep coming back each chapter so it really doesn't bother me. I know you low key love my story so thanks boo.


	10. Chapter 10

I haven't seen or heard from this man in 14 years. And now he has the audacity to come in my face after what he said to me.

"What are you doing here Frank" ma hissed. She's just as pissed off as I am.

"Yeah and how the fuck do you know where we live" I growled, Maura put her hands on my forearm and squeezed.

"Jane"'was all she said and it was enough to clam me down. As I was calming down I noticed he had someone with him. Frank must have noticed me looking at him because he said...

"This is Tommy Rizzoli, your little brother. Hey Frankie you two are the same age." Wait what. He was cheating on ma? Why am I so surprised, of course he was cheating! That's what bastard do, what a fucking jackass.

"No freaking way, Barry Frost!?. Pop that's Barry Frost, the greatest player New England Patriots has ever had. I'm such a huge fans dude. Great job bring the team to the championship game and winning man. You killed it out there"'he gushed

"Thanks man" Frost said with a proud smile. It strokes his ego to hear people say shit like that.

"Why dont you two pull up a seat and we can finish Jane's birthday dinner" Frankie said. Why is he so cool about this? He hasn't heard from him either,he should be just as pissed of as all of us.

Frank and Tommy sat down and fixed their plates. Everyone started eating in an awkward silence. Something aint right and I'm gonna get to the bottom of this shit right now. I get up from the table...

"Jay, where are you going" Maura asked but I Ignored her and I walk over to Frankie I grabbed him by his shirt...

"Get your ass up" I pulled him up from the table. I Ignored who ever the hell was calling my name and I dragged Frankie into the living room away from everyone else before I threw him on the couch.

"What is your problem" he hissed

"Did you have something to do with him being here Frankie" I asked sternly

"He's my father Jane, what am I suppose to do" he asked jumping up from the couch and getting in my face.

"He hasn't been in our life for fourteen years Frankie. That man is not our father. Korsak is our father" I hissed,

"Jane I talk to pop almost every day" he said calmly. What the fuck did this jerk just say to me?

"What"

"Yeah, on my fourteenth birthday he told aunt Ruth to give me his number and we talked almost every day since then. I told him where we live and he wanted me to meet Tommy" he shrugged

"Are you fucking kidding Frankie!? He left us obviously to be apart of another family and you seriously pulled this shit" I should slap his dumb ass.

"Like I said before he's my father, what do you want me to do?" he asked"And besides maybe he wouldn't have left us if you was straight and didn't let hoyt attack you" he snapped. As soon as he said it regret washed over his face.

"What?" I asked, how could he say that to me"wow Frankie, so its my fault now" I whispered trying to hold my tears

"Jane Im so-" I cut him off

"It's fine Frankie, just don't talk to me" I turn around and head back to the table and fankie joined me after a few minutes. Everyone looked at us weird but I Ignored them and ate my food.

"You know what," Maura begins when she noticed everyone is done eating "Frost why don't you take the kids in the game room until we get ready to have cake please"she smiled

"Uh sure. Lets go guys and girl" they all left and went to the game room and I just sat there staring at this piece of shit that's in front of me.

"Why the fuck are you here?" I asked getting to the point

"We can talk Jane but not in front of these people. This is family matter" is he fucking serious right now?

"These people? A family matter? What do you know about family? They are my family. Korsak is my father and a great one at that, Maura is my future wife and the mother of my son. So what ever you say in front of me and ma, you can say in front of them"

"Wife? Jane you still haven't grown out of this phase. Damn shame." He chuckled

"That's enough Frank! Say what you have to say and get out" Ma yelled

"Yes please, because you're pissing me off." I said, Maura grabbed my hand under the table to calm me down.

"Alright whatever listen, I came here because, I need your help ang." Does he really think my mother will help him?

"With what frank" she rolled her eyes.

"Look Tommy's mom walked out on us and I don't know what I'm doing ang. I need you to look after him for me. Because if you don't I don't know what's going to happen to him. " Is he serious right now? He must be joking.

"Doesn't feel so nice to have someone walk out on you does it" I hissed"We don't even know this kid. Besides why in the fuck would we help your ass?" He has lost his mind.

"He's your brother Jane, and besides I asked your mother. So mind your damn business" he hissed

"Alright cool it Frank don't talk to her like that" Korsak demanded

"I can talk to my daughter anyway I want! Will you please shut up im talking to my wife!" The asshole yelled.

"She is not you're wife anymore, she's my wife and Jane is my daughter. You're going to show some damn respect in my house, or you can get the fuck out!" Korsak yelled, that's right kick his ass out.

"Everyone just calm down! Listen Frank I don't know this young man he is your son, and your responsibility. You can't just come back after fourteen years and drop off your child" ma said

"I dont want him anymore Angela, I can't do it. Please, you are a good mother and that's what he needs. I can't do it anymore. Please if not for me, do it for him" Frank begged, damn shame

"What do you mean you don't want me" we all look toward the doorway and saw Tommy. His eyes filled with tears,his bottom lip trembling.

"Come on Tommy what did I tell you about that crying shit! Are you a fag? man up" he hissed

"Frank!" Ma yelledin disbelief. She shook her head, stood up, walked over to frank and said "You are a heartless cold, bastard. Get the fuck out of my house. Don't ever contact anyone of the kids we want nothing to do with you."she said sternly

"I will gladly get out of your house. I never wanted those fucking kids in the first place, I'll go get his things out the car" he said standing up.

"Just go, I'll get anything he needs. Why don't you just stay out of our life's for good. Ohh and our lawyer will be contacting your raggedy ass so dont change your number. Get the fuck out Frank." I said without a word he left.

"First my mom leaves me now my dad. I don't have anyone anymore" Tommy said with tears rolling down his cheeks,this is some sad shit. Ma walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I know this is hard but you have us Tommy. I know you don't know us but you're family and you have us I promise" ma said with tears in her eyes.

No seriously this is sad as hell, Frank is such a jackass, and so is Tommys' ma. How could they do this to him?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Okay so I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think :) Oh and the next two chapters I'm gonna focuses on the grammys and I'm gonna have so much fun writing it I can't 's gonna be really fluffy mixed with a little drama and I might throw some smut in there too :))))

PS:TuXe you said you wanted to hear about Nicki Minaj, what do you want me to put in the chapter.

Terri411 I love reading your comments please continue lol I love all the positive feed back.

KSHAY89 thank you so much and I agree with your comment about the haters.

Thank you to everyone for all the positivity I really appreciate it :)


	11. Chapter 11

This week has been crazy, well first of all let me start by telling you how Tommy's adjusting to his new life. He was heartbroken about what happened with Frank, and what his mother did. He was so quiet for three days straight, Angela said he wouldn't even come out his room to eat or anything. But he's starting to warm up to us. Frank sighed over his rights so Angela is his legal guardian.

Frankie and Jane still aren't talking to one another, and I'm not surprised. Frankie really hurt her, and she has every right to be hurt and upset.

I haven't seen much of Jane this week she been so busy with getting things ready with the Grammy's,her performance on Monday with Ellen, and getting her album ready. It's really been hard on Jacob because he's so use to her being around all the time. And she had to miss his football game he was so devastated by it, and so was she. Oh and Jacob started calling Jane bubba, its the cutest thing ever, it made her tear up and I did too.

Right now me and Jane are in Los Angeles and I'm in our hotel room unpacking our bags. Jane told me she had to take care of something and she'll be right back. As I'm putting our empty suitcases in the closet my phone rings. So I walk over to my bed and sat down and answer it.

"Hello"

"Omg maura, I just picked up your dress and it is fabulous! Vera out did her self girl! Like when you put this dress on, you might not make it out of the hotel. Jane is going to love you in this dress." He gushed

"How does it look" I'm so nervous about this dress, because if I don't like it then I'm screwed.

"Its simple but sexy. You're going to look so hot, you're going to love this dress. Would you like me to send you a picture" he asked

"No, I want it to be a surprise. Did you take care of my shoes does it match the dress"

"Maura, this is me your talking to, of course it matches. I think I would lose my gay card if your shoes didn't match your dress, and I really enjoy having my gay card" he said and I couldn't help but laugh at him "Before you ask, your glam team will meet you in your suite at 5, and I should be there around the same time. I got in touch with Brittany, Jane's assistant, and we arranged for both of your stylist to arrive at the same time so you guys can get ready together"

"That's good thank you." I pause for a brief moment "Okay I can't take it anymore, send me a picture of the dress" I'm so nervous

"Okay hold on" he said while laughing, he sent me the picture and I gasped. The dress is beautiful.

"Oh my gosh Vera Wang is a fashion genius, this dress is amazing. It just like you said it's simple and sexy. But there's just one problem, Jane is going to hate this dress" I signed

"There is no way she's going to hate this dress Maura" he said "How can she hate it, you're going to look amazing in this dress, it's so sexy"

"It's very sexy, but its a little to sexy. Jane is not going to like it, I know my girlfriend. But the dress is beautiful, so I'm going to wear it"

"The dress is more than beautiful it's gorgeous, anyways I will see you tomorrow, bye darling" and with that he hung up. I get all the way on the bed and fall back- wards

Jane is going to flip out when she see that dress, ugh. Speaking of Jane...

"Babe!"

"I'm in here baby" she came in the room when she saw me she smiled. She crawled into bed and kissed me before laid on her stomach"What did you have to do?" I asked

"I can't tell you" I pouted"nope nun of that, come on we are going to get our nails done"

"Can we take a picture for instagram and Twitter" I asked getting off the bed and getting my phone not waiting for her to reply. She finally gets off the bed and comes behind me. She wrapped her arms around me and I took a couple of selfies. "The love of my life?￢ﾝﾤ"

"is this okay" I asked,I'm not sure if she wants the world to know yet.

"Its perfect" she smiled then leaned in to kiss me, I smiled and post it. Now the world knows that Jane and I are a couple. We're officially out! It feels really good to be out.

As soon as we walked out the hotel paparazzi went crazy, Jane just smiled and took my hand and we made our way to the nail salon.

Jane and I went and got a manicure and pedicure and it felt so good to just be able to hold her hand and not worried about if the paparazzi saw us. After we finished there she took me out to eat and we had such a good time. We caught a cab and went back to the hotel. Once inside the hotel Jane told me to wait and she ran to the guest bathroom. About five minutes later she came out in a bath rob with a glasses of red wine.

"What's this about?" I asked taking the glass from her and taking a sip. Instead of answering she takes my hand and leads me to the guest bathroom. The room is lit up with vanilla scented candles, the Jacuzzi bathtub was filled with water and bubbles with rose petals in it, and a bottle of red wine was on a nearby table with chocolate strawberries. "Babe" I gasp "this is beautiful" I put my wine glass on the table and she helps me out of my shoes, dress before she dropped her robe. We climbed in the tub and I Settle in her lap with my face in her neck and her hand immediately goes to my ass.

"This is only your first surprise, your second is waiting in the room" she kissed my cheek

"You're so sweet baby"I mumbled"I love you so much"

We spent the next hour eating chocolate strawberries, drinking the wine, and making love. We would have stayed longer but I really wanted to see my next surprise. Jane refuses to tell me my surprise so I had to wait until she finished cleaning up the bathroom. But she told me my surprise would be worth the wait so I didn't mind.

When we finally got in the room it took my breath away, the bed was covered in white and red rose petals, more wine and chocolate strawberries. And their was a black box in the middle of the bed "What's that, Janie" I whispered

"Go open it" she whispered back

I walk over to the bed, opened it and gasped at what I saw.

"It's so beautiful, baby" she walked up and took the box out my hand.

"It's not an engagement ring. It's a Silver Double Twisting CZ Simulated Diamond Heart Promise Ring. And I promise that I will always be faithful to you and Jacob. I promise even when we argue I will always come back to you and Jacob. I promise that I'm yours and Jacobs and yours and Jacobs alone. I promise that I will never intentionally hurt you or him. You guys are stuck with me, and you will forever be my family. Do you accept my promise?" She finished with tears in her eyes and mine. I love how she included Jacob in her promise, that makes me believe that she is really in this for the long run. And she's not going anywhere.

"Yes I accept your promise" I whispered through the tears, she place the ring on my finger and kissed me "I love you so much Jane, so much" I whispered against her lips

"Not as much as I love you" we fell into bed and made love all night long. I'm defiantly loving life right now.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aweee, so sweet

I am so excited to write about the Grammy's, the red carpet, it's just going to be really fun to write it


	12. Chapter 12: The Grammy's

I was the first to wake up, no surprise. And after our passionate night last night I am completely exhausted we didn't go to sleep until three, and its 8 am.

I'm so nervous about Jane seeing my dress. She is going to be extremely pissed off. That dress shows way to much, something that should only be for Jane's eyes only. Maybe I'm overreacting, maybe she's going to love it.

"Babe?" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around my waist, pulled me closer and snuggled up to my back"How are you up so early? The way I put it on you last night, I thought you would be sleep until twelve"

"Shut up " I chuckled. I grabbed my phone and I checked my Twitter.

"I feel like your obsessed with Instagram and Twitter, damn shame" I Ignored her and I read some of the comments on our picture. Some of them were good some of them not so good, but mostly positive so I'm happy with that. I put my phone on the dresser and rolled over on top of her. I winced when I straddle her waist.

"What's wrong babe"

"She's sore" I whined"you're never touching her again" I pouted and she laughs

"A nice hot bath will do her some good, I'll take a shower" she said

"No, I have to wash my hair. Come on, we'll shower together."

After we get out the shower I order us some breakfast. We sat on the couch and ate our food. After we were done we cuddle on the couch. This dress situation is weighing heavy on my mind. I need to distract myself

"Babe, I have been thinking about something" she turned off the tv and gave me her full attention"I really love it when you spend the night with us and with Caitlin coming to stay with me, I feel like we should buy a house together. I know we have only been a couple for a little over a month but we have known each other for years."

"Hmm, I do spend almost every night with you. And you're it for me so yeah, we should move in together, I love you" I gave her a mega watt smile, leaned over and kissed her hard

"I love you too. Oh my gosh, as soon as we get home I'm putting my house on the market. Are you selling your condo?"

"Yes, my condo is my bachelor pad and I'm giving that life up. But do I have to sale my garage?"

"What garage?" I asked

"My condo has a parking garage. I bought a level and it just has my cars." She shrugged

"How many cars do you have"

"I dunno maybe fifteen" she mumbled

"Babe, you don't need fifteen cars. Caitlin's birthday is coming up, and she wants a car. With me having two, thats three right there add your fifteen and that's 18 cars. Babe we don't need that many"

"Fine, I'll sale thirteen of them" she mumbled. I smiled and I kissed her cheek

"Thank you" I smiled

We sat in comfortable silence and cuddle and watch movies.

We ate lunch and cuddle some more. And then we heard someone knock on the door. I got up and opened the door and saw four people standing at the door.

"Hi, may I help you" I asked

"Yes, I'm Tasha and thats Cindy, Anthony and James. Cindy and I are here for Jane Rizzoli and Anthony and James are here for you Ms Isles" she said with a smile

"Yes well right this way" I said moving aside to allow them to enter the room.

After they got all their things sat up and Jane and I changed into bathrobes they put us each in a chair and did our hair. Jane has a wet slick back hairstyle,like kim Kardashian and her make up is flawless. I have side swept curls and my make up is gorgeous. They did a good job

"Omg I love this, you did a fabulous job" I said looking in the mirror. I'm definitely feeling myself, I literally can't stop looking in the mirror

"I'm really feeling this kim k look, and I love this make up. I wonder if she'd gonna be there. Would it be weird if I ask for her autograph? Who cares I'm going to do it anyways " Just then someone knocked on the door and Anthony answered. And in comes Erick and Brittany with our outfits. I'm really starting to freak out right now, it's dress time.

After we pay our glam team and they pack up and leave, Jane goes into the bathroom to get ready with Brittany while Erick and I goes into the room.

"Okay, let me see the dress, I'm freaking out" I said once he put the dress on the bed. He opened it and I gasped" it's so beautiful"I whispered. It's a winter white dress with slits in the front and side panels and it has a low-cut back, The gown also featured a plunging neckline and silver bands virtually holding the dress together. It's so gorgeous, and I'm so happy Vera was able to make me a dress. " It's even more beautiful in person. Come on help me put it on"

Once Erick zip the dress on on he hands me the matching heels to go with it. I then I turn around and look at my self in the mirror

"Wow"

"What?" He asked

"I'm sexy" I smirked which caused him to chuckled

"Yes's honey you are. This dress is banging. And it fits just right It hugs your body! Girl it looks so good I would ask you on a date. You know what never mind because I'm way to gay for that shit, and my man is way to sexy" he said causing me to laugh. You see this is why he's my best friend.

"Thank you, I think. You ready to get this over with?"I asked

"After you my sexy little milf" he said walking to the door and opening it for me. I chuckled and walked out the room.

"Babe?" I questioned nervously. I'm so anxious about Jane seeing this dress. I know she's not going to like how sexy this dress is, but hopefully she's understanding.

"I'm in the living room" when I walked in the living room I see Jane dressed in an all white Alexander McQueen suit with spiked white Louis Vuitton heels. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Baby you look so good" I said as I walked closer to her.

"Thanks so do you, you look sexy. But um why can I see your boobs" she said wrapping her arms me and kissing me and lightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have control over the design. And by the time I saw the dress it was too late to get a new one" I said softly

"Okay, but do I have the right to punch anyone who hit on you in the face" she said and I laughed

"No, but you don't have to worry about any of them, I'm yours. I love you" I said with a smile.

"I love you too babe. Are you ready?"

"Nope we have to take a picture"

After we took our pictures for instagram and Twitter we headed down to the lobby to get in our car.

Once we were outside the paparazzi went crazy. We ignored them of course. Jane and I got in our car and the driver drove us to the grammys

"Are you ready babe, last time to back out. Once we get out this car the whole we'll know we're together." Jane said once we arrived

"I'm ready don't worry." I leaned over and kissed her. "I love you so much and I'm happy to be your girlfriend" I smiled and kissed her one more time before the driver opened our door and we started walking down the red carpet.

(Red carpet Narrator pov.)

As Jane and Maura make there way down the red carpet. The fist person they bump into in Nicki Minaj.

"OMG babe there's Nicki Minaj" Jane said excitedly." Hi Nick"

"Hi beautiful! Mwah, how are you guys" she asked after kissing Jane and Maura's cheek.

"I'm great thanks for asking" Maura smiled

"I'm good you look great by the way. Where is Iggy?"

"Thanks sweetie. Iggy is at we're not on speaking terms right now. But hopefully we work things out. Anywho I have to go, I hope you ladies enjoy your night. And Jane good luck" she smiled and walked away

"Babe who's Iggy" Maura asked

"Shut up! Are you serious right now?"Jane gasped "Of course you're serious, I'll explain later. Let's go talk to Juliana" Jane said

"Ohh I love her" Maura smiled as they walked over to Juliana Ramsey.

"Juliana Ramsey here with E News live at the Red Carpet. And we're here with the fabulous Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli. How are you ladies doing?"

"We are doing great! We're excited to be here" Maura said then Juliana put the mic in front of Jane.

"Do you see who's arm I'm on? I'm fantastic" Jane smirked causing them to laugh.

"So are you guys finally ready to comform or deny all the rumors? Are you two dating?" Juliana asked

"Yes, we are dating" Maura laughed. She kissed Jane to prove a point."We're happy and we'rein love, life is really great for us."

"Yes! Finally! I follow you both on instagram and Twitter and when you post that picture last night I was like "ugh are they dating, what's going on? I'm so confused" and now I know" they laughed "Why keep it a secret for so long?" She asked

"We really wanted to enjoy our relationship. You know we want to keep our relationship private and peaceful for as long as we can." Jane answered

"I can totally understand that. I did the same thing when Ryan and I got together. Well anyway, you two look gorgeous who are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing,as always,the fabulous Alexander McQueen and a pair of Louis Vuitton heels" Jane said

"And I am wearing Vera Wang and some LVs ,great minds think alike" Maura smiled

"Like I said you too look stunning and I think it's so cute how you match. Wait is that an engagement ring Maura" Juliana asked eyeing the beautiful ring on Maura's finger.

"No, no this a promise ring. We're not ready for that step yet" Maura said smiling, and showing off her ring. "Trust me when I get an engagement ring you will know it. Because knowing Jane I will not be able to hide it" Maura smiled

"Well congratulations on you're relationship and the Grammy nominations. And enjoy your night"

"Thank you, so much" Jane said

They continue to walk down the red carpet and pose for the cameras. Then they decided to go in and find their seats.

Jane pov

I'm super nervous right now. I really want to win. I've never one a Grammy, and I've had a lot of successful songs. But out of all my songs cheerleader is my favorite, it was inspired by the love of my life so I have to win. Oh no, they're about to do the category I'm in and I feel like I'm about to puke.

"Babe I'm nervous, I hate this feeling" I said in Maura's ear.

"It's okay to be nervous sweetie, but you're going to win. Just relax okay" she said in my ear and kissed it."You'll be fine babe, I promise"

"Okay they're starting. Kim k and Cameron Diaz is presenting this award. Oh my gosh, it's Kim Kardashian." I'm a huge kim K fan! Anyone who knows me, knows how much I love that sexy woman. Maura can't stand that shit. I can tell she's pissed off because her leg is bouncing and her fist is balled. I feel bad but come on it's Kim Kardashian who wouldn't be in love with her. Anyways I can't spend to much time gushing over Kim K, because Kim and Cameron about to announce the winner.

"And the winner for best song of the year goes to... Jane Rizzoli! Cheerleader" they said at the same time.

When I heard my name I was so shocked. I can't believe I actually fucking won. Everyone is standing and cheering and it feels surreal. Maura stands with me and kisses me before I go on stage and get the Grammy. I can't believe I just hugged Kim K and Cameron Diaz. Oh great here comes the damn speech.

"Oh my gosh! I can not describe how incredibly happy I am right now. I have been in this business since I was fifteen and this is my first Grammy. That's embarrassing as hell." I said causing everyone to laugh and so did I "I would like to thank everyone who had anything to do with cheerleader, and who help put it together, The biggest thanks I want to give goes out to my fans, I have the best fans in the world. With out your love and support I wouldn't be here so thank you. The most important thanks I want to give goes to my inspiration,the love of my life, my beautiful girlfriend and cheerleader, Maura Isles. I love you Maura. Thank you everyone" and with that I walked away with Kim and Cameron as the crowd went crazy.

I won every thing I was nominated for and boy was I thrilled. Now the whole world knows Maura and I are a couple and I couldn't be happier if I tried. Please believe me when I say life is great. I didn't want to go to a after party all I wanted to do was go back to my hotel with my beautiful girlfriend and celebrate the right way.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N:I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Also , I didn't know how else to put Nicki and Iggy in the story. I hope I didn't disappoint you TuXe.


	13. Chapter 13

Right now Maura and I are on our way to do the Ellen show. I'm super excited but I'm super nervous all at the same damn time.

Once we arrive at the studio I'm rushed into hair and makeup. After that I quickly got dress and waited until they was ready for me. Maura ass took some pictures for instagram and Twitter, I'm telling you man she's obsessed with that shit.

"Which song are you doing baby" she asked

"Hold my hand" I said causing her to smile. She loved that song she helped me write it.

"That's my favorite song off the new album. Speaking of, I can't believe you named that after me."

"Maur how many times do I have to say this. That album is about you, it's about our love, so shut up" I kissed her so she wouldn't respond.

"Babe my lip gloss" she whined and I laughed. Someone knocked on the door and then opened it.

"We're ready for you Jane" one of the people who worked for Ellen said.

"Okay, I'm going to go sit by portia. Good luck babe" she kissed me lightly "See that's how you kiss someone when they have on lipgloss" she

chuckle. Which was dumb cause that shit wasn't even funny. Anyway, lets get this over with.

The Ellen interview

"Welcome back! Our next guess today is a singer/ model and now a three time grammy award winner. Please welcome Jane Rizzoli" Ellen says as she stands up.

The music plays and Jane comes dancing out and the crowd is going crazy. Her and Ellen dance for a little while. Then Jane gives her a hug and she sits down. Jane waved at the audience and blew kisses. They wait until the crowd calm down before started the show.

"Hi Jane!" Ellen said

"Hi! I'm so excited to finally meet you Ellen."

"I've been wanting to meet you for a while now. I'm so surprised we are just now meeting each other. So you just won three Grammy's" the crowd cheered "How does it feels"

"Yes, my first time winning and I won three, that's a blessing. And I'm truly thankful for it. I honestly, can't describe how great this feeling is."

"I'm very happy for you. Your song cheerleader has reach what 2.1 billion views on YouTube" the crowd cheered again.

"2.2, but who's counting?" Jane joked causing Ellen and the audience to laugh "I honestly didn't think cheerleader would be such a big hit. But it turned out really well and I'm really proud of it" Jane smiled

"No it's a great song, I love it. I play it all time. I tried to twerk to it the other day but it didn't work out for me" Ellen said causing everyone to crack up laughing. "You and I have so much in common Jane. Did you know that?"

"No I can't say that I did. What do we have in common" Jane asked

"Well for starters, we are both females" Ellen said causing Jane to laugh and nod her head "You just had a birthday, I just had one. And the biggest thing I feel we have in common is that we're both romantically involved with incredible, gorgeous supermodels and actresses. Lets talk about that" the audience and laughed. A few wolf calls was heard when a picture came up on the jumbo screen of Maura and Jane kissing at the Grammys last night. Along with some other pictures on the red carpet.

"Yeah, she beautiful isn't she? I feel so blessed to be with her. She's a wonderful woman and I love her with all my heart" The crowd went crazy with awes which caused Jane to blush.

"You guys kept it a secret for a long time. Why is that" Ellen asked"You know a lot of people believe that all of these is a publicity stunt." Ellen added

"That's ridiculous, it's insulting and disrespectful. Maura and I wanted to just enjoy our relationship for a while. You know keep it as private as possible for as long as possible. The love Maura and I have is real. You can't fake what we have."

"Well, do you plan on having children together"Ellen asked, completely throwing Jane off guard.

"We have a son already, Jacob. I really don't know. Anything is possible I guess. Maura and I haven't really discussed that topic yet, geez Ellen." Jane laughed causing everyone to laugh.

"Well you two make a beautiful couple. Rizzles is your ship name did you know that?"

"Well thank you Ellen and yes I did know that. I think it's pretty cute" Jane smiled

"Yes it is cute. It's way cuter then me and Portia name. Porlen that's so weird" Ellen giggled casing everyone to laugh "Um you're going on tour soon right?"

"Yes I am, for three months. I'm going to be in twenty five cities. But I'm not sure if I'm going to like it or if I'm going to last all three months. This with Maura is my first serious relationship. And I'm not going to like being away from her and our son Jacob. Her sister just came to live with her and I feel like I'm going to miss the bonding time with them you know. And no offense babe but I'm going to miss Jacob the most" the audience laughed" So instead of selling the tickets month's in advance what I'm gonna do is sell the tickets as I go."

"I understand how you feel when Portia and I first got together I hated being away from her so I understand. You're new album is in stores starting today, M.D.I" she picked up the CD and showed everyone. The CD cover had a beautiful picture of a Maura, with M.D.I across the picture." Man Jane you got it bad" Ellen said causing everyone to laugh.

"I know, she has turned me into a big ball of mush" Jane laughed

"Yeah, I can see that. No but seriously I'm happy for you and I'm happy you two are so happy. We have to go for a quick break but later on in the show Jane will be performing one of her songs. So stay tuned"

Jane pov

After I performed ,Ellen gave everyone a copy of my CD.

Maura and I had to rush back to the hotel to collect our things and check out. So that we could catch our flight.

Right now Maura and I are in first class on our way back to Boston. something is wrong with Maura though. She hasn't taken one picture for social media. And she hasn't held my hand or said anything to me since we left the show.

"Maur, what's wrong with you? Since we left the show you have been real distant. Tell me what's wrong." I begged. She looked at me and sighed.

"I'm worried about you going on tour." She whispered"I know what goes on doing it. And I'm not sure if you will be able to handle all those women throwing them selves at you" she said her eyes filling with tears.

"Look babe, I'm not going to lie there will be a lot of women throwing them selves at me. But you have to trust me and know that I won't do anything stupid to jeopardizes our future and our family. I only have eyes for you babe. Every time you feel worried while I'm gone take a look at that promise ring then you'll remember how much I love and respect you. And you remember that I'm yours. No more tears" I kissed her tears away and then kissed her lips.

"I love you so much Jane" she kissed me

"Not as much as I love you"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okay enough of this mushy shit time for the drama lol


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so depressed, my Janie is on tour right now. She's been gone for about three week and it's killing me. I miss her so much, I don't know if I can handle her being away. I know this is her job but I feel so lonely without her. She missed our two month anniversary two weeks ago. All we could do was talk on the phone for a few minutes because she had to go an interview or something. She did send me so flowers and a gift but it wasn't the same. I'll be so glad when this stupid tour is finally over. Speaking of which, I'm still worried about the tour. I'm not sure how she's going to handle having women throw them selves at her. I mean I trust Jane, I trust her with my life but I know how hard temptation can be. I hope she realizes what's waiting for her at home.

Oh and that reminds me, I put my house up for sale and Jane has put her condo up for sale. We are looking for houses, well I'm looking for houses. We might have to stay at Angela's for a while before we find our perfect dream home, but that's okay.

"Maura!" I heard Caitlin yell

"I'm in my room!" I yelled and a few minutes later Caitlin appeared in my room with a goofy smile on her face. She jumped on my bed which pissed me off because she had on her shoes.

"Shoes. Off. Now" I said and she rolled her eyes but took them off before she sat Indian style on my bed "Where is my son?" I asked. I sent her to pick him up from his after school program.

"Wow, they say memory is the first thing to go in old age. He's going to Frost game with Tommy and my boyfriend remember" she smirked, I glared at her.

"I'm not old I'm only 28 years- wait did you just say boyfriend?"

"Yes! Frankie asked me to be his girlfriend!" She said bouncing up and down and clapping her hands.

"Congratulations Cait!"

"I know I'm so happy! We're even Facebook official, see" She said waving her phone in my face.

"Well, I'm glad one of us is happy" I flop back on the bed and pulled the covers over my head. But my rude sister snatched them down" I miss my Janie bear" I pouted.

"I know what you mean sis. I miss my boyfriend too. The last time I saw him was like an hour ago,when I dropped Jacob off at Angela's" she sighed

"Wow, just wow Caitlin, that's not even... you know what never mind" I said shaking my head.

"Well I just came by to tell you that I'm staying with angela tonight to help come up with ideas for her new restaurant. I can't believe she's actually going to do it. She's coming to pick me up soon. What are you going to do while we're gone?" She asked

"You know you're really nosey" she simply shrugged her shoulders "Jack wants to go out to dinner. He wants to talk about Jacob" I sighed

"Wait did you just say Jack? Jack Armstrongs? As in your child's deadbeat play play father? Are you crazy!?" She exclaimed

"What's wrong with me going to dinner with him? He just wants to talk about Jacob" What's the big deal? It's not like I'm going on a date with him.

"Of course he does Maura. This is the first time you are in a relationship since you broke up with him and made him sign over his rights. Now that you and Jane are officially out he contacts you after what six years of being MIA. No, this has bullshit written all over it" she said

"Language! Maybe he's finally growing up a bit"

"How do you think this is going to go over with Jane. You know what Angela just text me she's outside. I will see you later" she got up and started walking out the door.

"Bye Cait" I smiled

"Bye, girl who is about to be single" she turned around and smirked before leaving.

That girl is so over dramatic. And she stresses me out every time me and her have a conversation.

Ugh I need to relax so I go in my bathroom. Fill it up with hot water and pour my soap in and light vanilla scented candles. I grab my phone, and sit it on the tray beside the tub and I soaked in my bath. About five minutes later my phone starts to ring.I sighed and I dried my hand before answering my phone.

"Hello" I said softly

"Hey,hold on. Can you do that, while I'm on the phone, I'm not in your way am I... okay great. Hey beautiful"My sweetie pie said. Gosh I miss her voice, I miss her touches, I miss her kisses, I miss everything about her.

"Hey sweetie. Who are you talking to?" I asked nervously. Why am I hearing a woman's voice? I hate to be that girlfriend, but I can't help it.

"Oh my make up artist. Alex...ander McQu...een wan...ts me to close his show for his new spring collection." She said with a yawn, she sounds so exhausted. My poor Janie Bear.

"Babe, you sound tired" I said softly

"I am, I'm so tired. I haven't had time to just breathe." She sighed

"Babe you have to slow 're not superwoman" I hate when she work her self to the bone. She doesn't sleep or eat properly. That's so unhealthy,and she knows that.

"I know Maur,I will slow down soon. Anyway I tried to face time jacob but he didn't answer"

"That's because I took his iPad. Did you know he got kicked off his football team because of his behavior. He's been acting out lately. You need to talk him. Because ever time you don't spend time with him this is how he acts. I wasn't going to let him go to Frost football game but I figured that maybe spending time with his uncles will do him some good" I sighed

"I haven't really been spending time with him. And then this damn tour doesn't help either. Hey babe why don't you guys come on tour with me?" Jane's suggest

"That sounds lovely but I don't want to keep him from school." I replied

"But babe we can home school him. I can hire a teacher who travels with us. It'll be great" I thought about agreeing with the idea for a second, but then I quickly thought against it. Knowing him and Jane I knew that would never work. He will never Focus on his school work.

"Absolutely not Jane, he is staying in school. You know as well as I do that Jacob will not focus on his school work. He will want to follow you around all the time. Sorry baby but no"

"Fine, you're right I guess, I'll just talk to him when I get home. Anyways. I talk to Frankie and I forgave because he started crying like a little girl and he got on my nerves" she said causing me to laugh.

"You know him and Caitlin is dating?" I informed her.

"What! Geez what the hell is wrong with your family? All of you guys are Cougars. Damn shame"she said sarcastically.

"Shut up Jane, I'm not that much older then you. Oh I have something to tell you. Uh Jack contacted me. He wants to have dinner with me so we can talk about Jacob" I wanted to tell Jane this because I didn't want any secrets between her and I. Plus I know Jane trust me and I know she knows she has mother to worry about. She Knows I belong to her.

"You told him hell no right" I paused, okay maybe not."Maur, you told him no right"

"He wants to know Jacob Jane maybe he's growing up"

"That's bullshit, I don't like that ass wipe. I don't want Jacob around that asshole Maura" she growled

"Okay, well he's my son and if I want him to know he's father then he will know his father. You do not tell me who I can and can't let be around my son." I snapped.

"Oh so now he's your son?" She questioned

"He's always been my son Jane"

"You're so right Maura he is your son, and you know what's best for him. I clearly over step my boundaries. This is what I'm going to do, I'm going to let you live in baby daddy land and I'm just going to step back. I'll let you guys be a big happy family. Um I have to go get ready for this show. It was nice talking to you and I hope everything goes well with you and your child's father tonight" And with that she hung up.

Ugh, why does things has to be so complicated. I'm not wrong am I? Maybe Jack does want to grow up and be a father to his son. Jane and Caitlin is just overreacting, right?

.

A/N: okay so one of the readers informed me that the promise ring Jane gave Maura was fake. I don't know anything about jewelry so I had no idea that was fake. I promise when it's time for the engagement ring I'll make sure the ring is 100% real lol.


	15. Chapter 15

Right now I'm waiting in the restaurant for Jack. He's over an hour LATE! I can't believe this.

"Maura" he smiled as he sat down. He walked in here like every thing is fine, like he's not late.

"You're late Jack" I said with an attitude.

"Yeah sorry, I lost track of time. Wow you look beautiful Maura" he said with a smile. I don't care about his compliments right now. He's trying to charm is way out of this like he does everything. He hasn't changed at all.

"Thanks" I said with a fake smile. Even though I could care less about what he said I still have to be polite. "So, you said wanted to talk about our son" I said getting right to the point

"Wow you don't beat around the bush huh? Same old Maura Isles. Can we at least order dinner first?" he sighed

"Maybe we could have if you where on time" I said with an attitude. I'm really trying hard to keep my attitude in check but he's really trying my patience.

"Please Maura come on. I'm sorry I'm late I couldn't find the restaurant. Can we have dinner please?"he pleaded

"Fine Jack" I sighed"but only because I'm hungry"I said causing him to laugh

We had our dinner and had a pleasant conversation. Jack has really grown up and he got his self together, I'm impressed. Maybe I was a little to hard on him. I knew I made the right decision. Jane is definitely making up big time for this. I might get a Birkin bag, and some heels while I'm at it.

"What's up with this Jane Rizzoli person? Who is she? " he asked all of a sudden.

"She's my girlfriend. What does that have to do with our son? Isn't that why you wanted to meet with me" Why the hell does he want to know about my Jane. This is supposed to be about Jacob.

"See that's the thing. I dont think you should let that dyke around Jason. And come on Maura I'm sure she can't satisfy you the way I can. I know you miss me and I definitely miss you. Damn I forgot just how sexy you really are." He bit his lip, which made me want to throw up in my mouth. I had to try really hard to keep my dinner down."I can forgive you for sleeping with a woman. Me and you can be together again, you know like a family. I'm sure Jason would love that" He said with a stupid grin on face. Did he just say what I think he just said. I know one thing I'm definitely not getting a Birkin bag.

"Excuse me, did you just, and then you said, but that, what?" I stumbled my words. I am so shocked at what this idiot just said I can't even form a complete sentence. "Listen, first of all my son name is Jacob, not Jason. And that "dyke" has been doing your job since the day JACOB was born." How dare he disrespect my girlfriend. He should be thanking her for doing his job. "And sweetie there will never ever be an us ever again. That ship sunk along time ago. The only good thing that came out that relationship was JACOB. Oh an as for satisfying me, trust me when I say that my girlfriend can please me more with one finger then you could ever do" I raised my hand asking for the bill. This was big mistake I shouldn't have come here.

"Listen Maura think about this for a second. It's cute that she wants to play a man and you guys want to be a little family, but weather you like it or not he needs a man. She can't teach him how to be a man. He needs his father, he needs me" he smirked.

"Please, you're not even a man. You're still a little boy. You're still the same old Jack. Jacob is more mature than you. I'll admit you had me believing that you've changed but it was a lie. I can't believe I stood up for you after I was warned twice." I shake my head, I should haven listen to Jane and Caitlin. "Now I agree that he needs positive male roles. That's why he has his uncles, his grandfather and Barry Frost. And like I said Jane has been doing your job for a long time so he doesn't need you. He's has everything he needs"

"You can't keep him away from me. I'll take you court," he hissed

"Go ahead" I laughed "Do you remember that you signed over your rights. You would lose, badly might I add. If you really care about your son then leave him alone. He's happy, let him be happy Jack" I put a 100 bill on the table and stood up."Have a nice life" I walked out of the restaurant. I have to go home and fix this mess with my girlfriend

Jack pov

Who does this bitch think she is!? She can't talk to me like that. I deserve some respect. I mean I was willing to let the fact that she's been whoring around with this dyke to slide. I was willing to make it work with her. Hell I was even going to stop cheating as much as I was before. But she has the nerve to disrespect me, and tell me that she doesn't need me. Oh no I'm not going to let this shit slide.

I get up and run out the restaurant looking around trying to find Maura. Hopefully I'm not to late. I really need to teach this bitch a lesson.

I see her at her car trying to open the door. I run up to her and grab a hand full of her hair and roughly pulled it, yanking her down in the process.

"Ouch! What the fu... Jack? Let me go what the hell?!"she screamed

"You think you can disrespect me? You think I was just going to let you leave that easily. You little bitch. I'm gonna teach you some fucking manners"I smashed her head into the car three times and then I let her drop. She's unconscious and blood poured from her nose. I didn't care I'm so pissed off. I kicked her in her side over and over and over again.

"Where is that little dyke of yours Maura?! She's not here is she?! You stupid little bitch!" I yelled as I kicked her. I stopped though when I heard sirens. I looked up and saw people on their phones. Oh shit I have to get out if here. I ran and jumped in my car and sped off."I bet she'll think twice about disrespecting me again" I smiled


	16. Chapter 16

"WHAT'S UP MADISON SQUARE GARDEN! HOW Y'ALL FEELING!" The crowd went crazy. Gosh I love my fans. I had a blast doing this show. I have the best job in the world.

"You don't know how much I appreciate you all. I mean you guys are awesome. You sold this show out within the first 15 minutes! That's impressive!" I smiled. After every show I like to talk to my fans and let them know how much I appreciate them. Because if it wasn't for them I would be in the spot singing on this stage. They made all of this possible.

"Well this is it, it's time to say goodbye. I hope y'all had a good time tonight! I hope you guys enjoyed the show! Thank you so much guys! I love you all!" I blew kisses and waved and walked off stage.

Man I am so tired. After I did the show for Alexander McQueen I rush to last minute rehearsal, then I had to go to sound check, then I had to get ready for the show, then for hour and a half I performed and on top of that I had a fight with Maura. God I'm so exhausted I don't know how I'm standing Right now. After meeting some of my fans Brittany and I went into my dressing room. I immediately collapsed on the sofa.

"Ugh I am so tired Brittany. I miss my girlfriend and Jacob and my other family and I'm hungry" I whined, Brittany chuckled.

"You'll be fine Jane, quit your whining. Oh before we discuss business your mom called you, quite a few times. Here call her back it must be something important " she said as she hands me my phone. I groaned but called anyway.

"Janie!" She sobbed and I shot up

"Ma? What's wrong"

"It's Maura, she at the hospital, she's been attacked. She won't talk to anyone. The only thing she said to vince was I want screamed it actually they had to sedate her."

"What!? Okay ma I'm on my way. I should be there in a couple of hours okay" I didn't wait for a response I hung up and quickly gathered my things.

"Brittany I need my private plan like right now. I need to get to Boston now, by the time I arrive I need that shit to be ready to go. I don't have time to wait around. Send my clothes to my condo later, I really don't give a fuck about that. As a matter of fact I just need Wallet, forget about ya rest of this shit." I said running out the door.

"Wait Jane! What about the tour!" I heard Brittany yell. I should slap her for that. I don't give a damn about this tour. I have to get to my girlfriend.

"To hell with the tour that shit is on hold. My girlfriend is hurt! Remind me to slap your ass later" I yelled.

Two hours later I'm running through Boston General hospital. I need to find my baby and I need to find her now. I run to the information desk out a breath.

"Hey excuse me" I panted "I'm looking for Maura Isles" I said out of breath. The nurse sighed and popped her gum. Oh hell I really don't feel like cussing anyone out today.

"Are you family?" she asked with an attitude

"Yes, I am family" I said with a sarcastic smile"I'm her sister"

"Mhmm I know who you are. You ain't her sister. But you know what, I'm about to get off so I don't care, she's in room 212. Walk down the hall and make a right" she said and rolled her eyes, rude ass.

I take off running and I see ma, pacing back and forth. Oh no it must be really bad.

"Ma?" I said as I approached her . I engulfed her into a hug."What happened mama" I asked as I released her.

"It's bad Janie, it's really bad. the bastard broke her nose and her eye is damn near swollen shut. Her ribs are bruised, she has a mild concussion" she said shaking her head "Thank god the officer who found her knew us very well or we wouldn't have known about. The press didn't hear about it either, but it's only a matter of time before they find out. Anyways Jane get in there, please go be with your girlfriend" I thanked her and ran into her room. I gasped at the sight of my beautiful girlfriend laying in a hospital bed. Just wait till I get my hand on the son of a bitch who did this.

I walked over to her left side so she could see me because her right side is all fucked up.

"Babe" I said softly stroking her cheek, "Maura" I said a little louder. I felt her tense up and I knew she was about to freak out "shhh baby it's me. It Janie open your eyes, you're okay"

"Mmm, Janie? Baby?" she whispered and tried to move "Ouch" she touched her nose"Owwww" she whine "Baby everything hurts"

"Babe stop moving and touching stuff. You just had your nose set,it's going to be sore for a while. And your ribs are bruised."I whispered

"It wasn't a dream. T-that really happened." She looked at me tears swimming in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry babe but it really happened. I need you to tell Korsak who did this to you."

"I- I d-on't know b-baby, I-I can't remember" she said breaking down

"Shh calm down my love, calm down. It's okay" I tried to calm her down

"It's not okay! What if who ever did this comes after my son!?" My son, there it goes again. That's why we are fighting now because she wanted her son to have his father in his life. Wait a fucking minute.

"Jack. Maura you had dinner with Jack"

"I did?" Then she gasp"I did, he did this to me! He had me by my hair and he slammed my head into the car, and after the third time I blacked out"

"That son of a bitch! I have to go find Korsak you have to tell him"

"Baby please don't leave me" she begged"call him or something just don't leave me please" she whimpered. Even though I'm pissed off at her, I can't leave her.

I pulled up a chair and sat beside her and called Korsak. About five minutes later he came in the room and Maura gave her statement.

"Maura I promise I am going to find that son of a bitch. I will personally handle it." Korsak promise, no I'll handle it.

"Thank you Vince" Maura said softly

"No problem, uh Jane I need to talk to you for a minute" Korsak said getting up" I'll send Angela and Caitlin in here" he left and ma and Caitlin walked in

"Babe please" she pleaded

"It will just be a second,I promise I'll be right outside" I got up and kissed her softly

"Okay" she said in a small child like voice that broke my heart.

I walked out the room and walked up to korsak

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no" he said

"That's my girlfriend Korsak. I'm not going to sit back and do nothing. I'm going to fuck him up"I hissed

"Jane let the police.." I cut him off

"Listen to me Korsak, he fucked up by his hands on my girlfriend. I'm not letting the police do shit" I said getting pissed off.

"Jane, I'm a detective and I can't let you hurt him. It's against the law" he said trying to stay calm

"I don't give a fuck about any of that!"I yelled not really caring about people staring "Hold on wouldn't you do anything to protect ma? And if this was ma you would be acting the same way, right? I tell you what, if you want to do this the right way then y'all better find that bastard before I do" I hissed

"Jane I will arrest you, don't think that I won't" He threatened

"Do what you gotta do because I'm going to personally fuck him up when I catch him." I said before going back into Maura's's room and sitting down.

I'm mad as hell! Korsak and I have never gotten into an argument. Well yes we have one time I came home let from a party and he threatened to stop my career. Still the mother fucker never tried to send me to fucking jail!

"Babe, why were you yelling" Maura asked but before I could say anything Korsak walks in the room and I rolled my eyes.

"Jane Rizzoli you are under arrest for interfering with a police investigation"

"WHAT!" Maura and ma said at the same time. Wait he was serious!?


	17. Chapter 17

Maura POV

"What do you mean she's under arrest?!" I yelled and sat up ignoring the pain in my side"Vince you are not taking her to jail! What did she do!?" This can not be happening. He can't just take her to jail!

"Come on pops that's not necessary!" Caitlin yelled

"Please come with us" an officer said to Jane ignoring me and Caitlin.

"Really Korsak" Jane hissed and got up. I can tell she's scared and pissed off. Which is a dangerous combination.

"Please put your hands behind your back" officer mcdumb ass said. I want to get out of this bed and beat his ass.

"Ma do something!" Jane yelled

"Come on Vince is that really necessary!" Angela yelled at Korsak.

"She's trying to interfere with a police investigation. She's going to a holding cell and she's going to sit there." He hisssd.

"Babe what did you do?" I asked Jane.

"Oh come on, do you see Maura? Do you see her fucking face!?" Jane yelled ignoring me. why is everyone ignoring me?

"Jane! What did you do" I asked again.

"Nothing, yet. I'm going to beat Jack's face in when I find him" she growled.

"No, you're not your going to let the police handle things" I said sternly. She is such a dumb ass sometimes. I understand that Jack needs to be punish for what he did to me. But she can't kill him. Because she would go to jail for goodness sakes! And Jack is not worth her freedom. Besides Jacob and I would be completely miserable with out her. She just need to put her pride aside and let the police handle this.

"No the hell I'm not" she hissed "He's not getting away with this" She is so damn stubborn.

"Come on Jane. Officer the handcuffs won't be necessary"Korsak said

I can not believe this is happening right now! She's actually going to jail right now. Korsak is actually taking her to jail.

"Maura, do something" Caitlin said as she walked over to my bed. I would do something if I knew what to do.

"Baby, I'm calling a lawyer okay. You'll be out in a couple of hours I promise" I said, trying hard not to cry.

"NO! I I mean, t-that won't be necessary. I'm just teaching her a lesson" Korsak said nervously,

"Babe it's okay" Jane walked over to me and kissed me. I ignored the pain in my nose and side, and I deepened the kiss "You just focus on getting better, I love you" she whispered against my lips

"I love you too" I whispered and they walked out

"What the hell just happened." Angela asked

"I have no idea ma, no idea" I whispered and finally released the tears I was trying to hold back.

Jane pov

Once we got in the hallway I turned to Korsak. He has a lot of explaining to do.

"What the hell Korsak!? Why am I under arrest" I hissed

"You're not Jane calm down. Thanks Dan, I got it from here" he said and the officer nodded his head . He apologized to me before walking away. What the hell is going on? He just told me I'm under arrest and now he's telling me I'm not. I'm confused as hell.

"Korsak you better start talking right now" I am not in the mood for this bull shit. I should be in there with my girlfriend and he's playing games.

"Look, you're right. If Angela was in this situation I'd act the same way. Dan was here in the hospital so I had him to fake like you were under arrest so I can get you out the room. Listen you remember Nina right?"

"Yes, she's the hot computer nerd that works with you." he shakes his head and chuckled a little.

"Yes, well she was able to pull up Jack's arrest records. He went to jail two years ago for unpaid child support"he said shaking his head

"What? Maura never put him on child support"

"Not from her, the bastard has five kids. And not only that he's on probation for two years. Because he attacked one of his girlfriends last year. Lucky for us Nina gave us an address. And I'm going to let you teach him a little lesson, you know rough him up a bit" he smiled.

"Are you serious" I asked shocked

"I'm dead serious.I know this is illegal but this little shit needs to learn that he can't put his hands on women" He smirked. See this is why I love Korsak. Me and him get each other.

"Well lets go get this son of a bitch" I turned around and started walking but stopped when I saw Jack walking towards us. This kid has balls. I saw him reaching into his jacket pocket "Korsak!" I yelled when I realized he was pulling out a gun. This man crazy as hell.

Korsak pushed me out the way. Before he could get his gun out though, Jack hits him with his gun and knocks him out cold. He then points his gun at me. Oh shit I don't know what to do at this point. And if I'm being totally honest with my self, I'm scared as hell. This mother fucker has a crazy look in his eyes. I know he's planning on doing something stupid.

"Whoa man, watch where you're pointing that shit" I hissed and held up my hands.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid ass dyke. Get in the fucking room now. Hurry up before someone see me!"he grabs me by my hair and pushes me to the room. As soon as we're in the room he points the gun at my head and everyone gasped.

"Jack!" Maura yelled, eye wide, mouth open, and I can already see the tears forming in her eyes. Caitlin screamed and ran behind ma. Ma was freaking out she had tears in her eyes as well."Oh my gosh, baby" Maura said as she saw me. "Don't you dare hurt her Jack!" Maura yelled and tried to get out of bed.

"Let my daughter go!"Ma demanded.

"Everyone shut up and don't fucking move! If you do I'll blow her fucking brains out!" He yanked my hair and I yelp in pain.

"Babe" Maura gasped but she didn't move. Thank goodness, I don't need her getting hurt anymore.

"I'm fine baby, I promise." I managed to say calmly even though I'm scared as fuck."don't worry about me babe. I'm fine"

"What do you want young man?" ma hissed,

"All I fucking wanted was to be with you Maura" he said ignoring ma"But no, you didn't want that. I wanted us to be a family. We use to have good times together Maura. But you disrespected me, all for this dyke"he pushed me on the floor and kicked my side a couple of times. That shit hurt so bad. I heard ma,Caitlin,and Maura scream. I knew I had to be strong for them even though I wanted to cry. That shit hurt like a mother.

"Stop Jack, stop!" Maura screamed

"Shut the fuck up, before someone comes in!" He hissed. I laughed at his stupid ass comment. Which I guess pissed him off because he kicked me a couple more times. "What so funny?" He hissed

"You are so fucking stupid dude. Do you know how many cameras are in this hospital" I asked breathing through the pain. I stood up slowly "I bet security is probably on their way up here." I shock my head. How dumb can he be?

"Shut up! Just let me think" he is such a dumb ass.

"Let you think? You come in a fucking hospital, assault a detective and hold four hostages by gun point. I'm pretty sure someone heard us scream and someone saw korsak out there. And now you want to think? You should have been thought about this dumb ass plan before you came here" I hissed

"What? Is Vince okay" Ma asked moving towards the door.

"You better not go anywhere!" he yelled and pushed my ma and she fell backwards and landed on the chairs, almost knocking Caitlin down. Oh hell no, nobody puts their hands on my mother. I tackled his ass, and managed to get the gun away from him. I got on top of him and started pounding his face in. My punches started getting harder the more I thought about all the fucked up things this asshole did to Maura, Jacob, Korsak and my Mother. I heard the girls screaming my name but I couldn't stop. All I see is red, I couldn't stop. He's unconscious and I'm still pounding his face in. No one will be able to recognize this asshole once I'm through with him.

I kept going until two big ass men came and pulled me off of him. But I still tried to get to him. I didn't stop until I heard Korsak's voice.

"I got her you two get this scum out of here" I heard korsak say.

"Are you sure" one of them asked

"Yeah get him out. Make sure you tell the officer that this is the guy we have been looking for when they get here" Korsak told them.

After they got the jackass out, we all had to give our statement. I had to get my hands looked at because I kinda of fucked them up while I was fucking him up. Speaking of which I really did a number on him. That's what he gets. He better be lucky I didn't kill him.

Maura is totally pissed off at me though because she doesn't like violence. Caitlin is shook up because of the gun, ma is pissed off at korsak for lying about me being arrested.

Ma took Caitlin home with her, Korsak got kick out the house, that big ass house and he couldn't even sleep in the guestroom, I gave him the keys to my condo and he left. Right now it's me and Maura and she's not even talking to me. Ugh this is about to be a long night.

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for all the love I've been receiving. I really appreciate it, and I'm so thankful for it. I know I'm not the best writer and I know my stories aren't that good compared to other stories and I'm just really thank full to those of you guys who stuck around. Thank you so much :)


	18. Chapter 18

I'm so pissed off at my girlfriend and I refuse to talk her. I know we were in a dangerous situation but I don't like violence at all. I do owe her an apology because I called Jacob my son twice but she's not going to get it, not right now. I just got done signing my AMA forms and now I'm waiting for Jane to get back with my clothes that she's buying from the gift shop.

"Hey baby" Jane said once she got back in the room. I rolled my eyes "Here I brought you some sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt with a hoodie, it's getting cold out there"she hands me my clothes. I smiled and went in the bathroom to change clothes.

"Babe Jim, my driver, is waiting for us and he says that the paparazzi is everywhere. Some how they found out about what happened. Should I call one of our body guards"she asked as she opened the door.

"No, we should be fine. If not I'm sure you would fight one of them" I said coldly and walked out the room.

She wasn't lying cameras flashing everywhere. And its kind of annoying I pulled my hood over my head and even though I'm mad at Jane I held on to her arm. I can't even hold her hand because she busted her knuckles, dumb ass. Jim had the back seat opened and I got in first and then Jane got in. Jim closed the door and ran to the driver side and drove off.

"Hey Jim can you stop to get me something to eat" I asked him sweetly

"Of course ma'am" he smiled "where to?"

"Hmm it's two in the morning and there's not much to choose from. Oh you know what Taco bell would be nice" I smiled

"Are you going to get me something to eat babe" she asked.

"Hell no" I said rolling my eyes.

"But babe, I'm starving. I didn't have anything to eat all day. Ma has my bank card, I used all my cash to buy your clothes" she whined, I feel bad for her. But I'm pissed off right now so I don't give a damn about her not eating.

"That's not my problem Jane. Are you going to fight me too?" I hissed "Just shut the hell up and leave me alone. Because I seriously don't want to talk to you right now" I know you think I'm being to harsh on her but you just don't understand.

"But baby.." I cut her off

"SHUT UP" I screamed, she sighed and turned her head to look out the window. After I got my food Jim drove me home. Jane made sure I got in safe and before she left she looked me dead in the eyes and said.

"Look Maura I get it you're mad at me for kicking his ass or whatever. But I had too, he pushed my mother, look at what he did to you. He hit korsak, he held a gun to me and our sister babe. When he pushed my mother I lost it, and I started thinking about all the shit that he put you and Jacob through. I'm sorry I know you don't like violence but I had to do what I felt was right. I'm sorry for the fact that you witnessed it but I am not sorry that I did it. I'll see you later, I love you" she mumbled the last part. She didn't give me chance to reply because she turned around walked back to the car, got in and they drove off. I closed the door and sighed.

I know you think I'm over reacting but I'm not. I can't stand violence, I hate it. Growing up my dad was very abusive to me and my mom. For me it was only mental abuse, but my mom wasn't so lucky. Sometimes he would beat her right in front of me. It would go on almost everyday. I told Jane this and she knows how I feel about it. She didn't stop when I was calling her name. She just kept going like a mad woman. It brought back so many painful memories. I seriously don't even know if I want to continue this relationship.

After I close the door, I throw my bag of clothes away. It reminded me of the attack I just need to get rid of it. I put my food on the corner and pulled out my phone and called my best friend/assistant.

"Girl I was just about to call you! Why Is my phone blowing up with pictures of you leaving the hospital with bruises all over your face." Erick said"what the hell is going on? You know what just open the door" and then the line went dead.

What the hell? I jump up and run to the door and I see erick. And he gasped

"What in the hell happen to your face? And why in the hell did I have to hear it from someone else? Cut the shit and tell me what happened to your face" he pushed passed me and stormed in to my kitchen. Once we sat down, I told him the whole story.

"Do you see why I'm so upset with Jane. You know what Richard did to Constance and I and so does Jane. I'm even considering breaking up with her. I'm worried about me and my son's safety. Like will she go bat shit crazy on us? I can't be apart of that Erick." I sighed as I cleaned up my mess and sat back down.

"Are you crazy? You're mad right now because Jane took down a armed suspect? Who not only beat your ass, and held you guys hostage, but also pushed her mother, and attack her father, is that why I'm hearing?" He asked and looked at me like I'm crazy.

"Well yeah, I don't condone violence. You know that and she knows that" I said defending my actions.

"Maura, sweetie you have been my bestie since we were divas in diapers. I also love you like a sister, so I'm going to tell you the truth. You are dumb as hell for treating Jane like this and I need for you to do better. You disrespected her by going to dinner with the jackass in the first place. You should have told him that he was going to have to wait until your girlfriend got home. Now that was your first mistake, your second one was telling Jane that Jacob was your son and not hers. That girl has been taking care of him since the day he was born, without you asking her to do it. Because she cared about you and "your" son. After all of that shit you said and pulled she still, stopped her tour, stopped her money flow, and rushed to you. And then you have the nerve to sit here and say you're going to break up with her for defending her family, I'm disappointed " he said shaking his head. I take a moment to let his words sink in. Am I wrong?

"But Richard, he" he cut me off

"Him and Jane are nothing alike Maura. Richard is an abusive, drunk, asshole who hated his self so much that he had to beat his wife and talk down to his daughter to make himself feel better. Jane did what she did out of love. I need you to get it together and stop comparing them." He said firmly. Oh god I am wrong, he's totally right.

"Oh my gosh I messed up. I need to make this right" I said on verge of tears.

"You know what, girl I literally can not deal with you right not. On that note I'm gonna go, I love you and I'll see you later. Oh and um don't forget next friday night, The Isles foundation Charity Ball. If I have to go, you do too Maura" he said walking around and giving me a hug.

"Not so tight, my side is a little sore" I said and he pulled back. "It's late, you don't want to stay?"

"Girl no, if I'm not home when that man wakes up he'll have an attitude for the whole day. Ain't nobody got time for that." He said and sashayed away. I couldn't help but laugh. That boy is something else.

After he left, I made sure everything was locked up and headed up to bed. Tomorrow I gotta make things right with my Janie Bear.


	19. Chapter 19

Jane Rizzoli is not a morning person what so ever. So I wasn't at all surprised when I called her phone this morning she was extremely grumpy.

"Maura why are you calling me so damn early. It's fucking six o'clock in the morning! The sun is barely up, so why am I up right now" she growled

"Well I wouldn't have to call you, if you didn't change the security number. I can't get in, and I'm cold Janie Bear". I whimpered as I tried to protect myself from the harsh March air.

"It's your birthday Maura. When you get up here don't say shit. I'm going back to sleep goodnight" she hung up, ugh she's so grumpy. But she's my grumpy Janie Bear.

After I put the code in, I ride the elevator up to Janes condo. Her condo is beautiful, it's big and open. She has black furniture and white walls. She has a beautiful square fountain in her living room. I kind of don't want her to sell it because it's so beautiful.

I sit the breakfast and coffee I brought for Vince, Jane and I on her dining room table. I put the food that I brought in her refrigerator. And I make my way up the stairs to Jane's room.

Her room is beautiful too, her room is black and grey, it's simple and beautiful. I see Jane laying in bed so I put my bag on the gray couch that's in front of her bed and I go on the other side of the bed. I take off my shoes, crawled under the covers and spooned Jane.

"Jane" I whispered in her ear"Janie Bear, wake up"

"What did I say, woman leave me alone. I am sleep"she mumbled

"I want to talk to you Janie" I kissed her ear

"Ughh, you are so annoying." She growled. She sat up and rubbed her hands in her face "What do you want?" she whined

"Well first I want to apologize for what I said" I sat up as well "Jacob is our son, I shouldn't have said that to you. I want you to feel like you have say in his life because you're his mother as well, I'm really sorry. I also want to apologize for the way I treated you. You saved us and you were only protecting your family." I moved closer to her and turned her head so she was looking in my eyes"I'm so sorry and I love you." I said softly

"Are you done?" She asked dryly "I don't want to hear that I'm sorry shit. What you said to me was fucked up and it hurt like hell. You know what I don't want to be with you anymore. Get the hell out my house" she hissed

"Jane" I gasped totally shocked at what she's saying right now. My eyes filled with tears, is she really breaking up with me? She can't leave me, I need her in my life.

"Nah I'm just fucking with you" she busted out laughing"you should have seen your face!" That really pissed me off so I smacked her arm as hard as I could.

"Jane! That is not funny, you scared me!" I hit her again, she is such a jerk sometimes.

"Oww, stop hitting me woman! Of course I forgive you, I'm still a little hurt but I forgive you" she smiled. She leaned over and kissed me. But I didn't kiss her ass back, because she's a jerk."Oh come on don't be mad, give me a kiss" she grabbed my face and kissed me, as much as I wanted to fight it I couldn't."See that wasn't so hard, you know you love my sugar" she said causing me to giggle. She is so goofy, I love her for it.

"Janie Bear, I know you're hurt, I feel awful. I'm sorry" I kissed her " I love you"

"I love you too babe. Can I go back to sleep now." She said laying down pulling me with her

"Did you eat" I asked as I turned on my side to face her.

"No," a wave a guilt washed over me. I feel so bad "I want to go to sleep holding my beautiful girlfriend, can I do that?" she smiled

"Of course" I kissed her as a reward for being sweet.

"Good, could you leave so me and kim Kardashian can go back to sleep" she smirked

"Jane!" I slapped her arm again. "Don't fucking play with me. I'm tired of hearing her name. It's really not funny" I hit her again. I can't stand when she does that.

"Ouch! For someone who don't like violence you sure are violent this morning, damn! I'm just kidding geez" she hissed

"That shit is not funny," I said laying my head on her chest.

"I'm sorry, I love you" she kissed me and wrap her arms around me"how are feeling. I see the swelling went down some"

"The pain is manageable" I sighed "My eye and nose is bruised. I had to use so much make up, but I still couldn't cover it all up. And it's still swollen" I pouted

"You know you're still beautiful, and I love" she kissed my lip's.

"I love you too babe" I mumbled.

After we woke up, we brushed our teeth and made our way down stairs. We sat down at the dining room table and started eating breakfast.

"Thanks Maur, I'm so hungry" Jane said

"No need to thank me" I smiled

"When is Jacob coming home I miss him" she pouted

"He's spending the weekend with the boys. I really need for you to talk to him babe." She was about to say something but got interrupted by Vince.

"Angela sweetie, I'm sorry I'm really sorry" he came out the room and sat down in front of me. "Would you please answer the phone and talk to me. Alright I love you and I miss you honey, bye" he hung up and sighed, I feel bad for him. I passed him his food and gave him his coffee.

"Thank you Maura" he smiled and I smiled back.

"Ma still not talking to you?" Jane asked

"No, I called her 45 times Jane. She's really pissed off at me. I don't know what to do " he sighed. Awe poor guy, he shouldn't have lie to her though.

"She's stubborn, all you got to do is be a man Korsak. Put her in her place. Say 'look woman, enough is enough. I did what I had to do and you have to understand that. Now I'm coming back to my house.' Put your foot down."Jane said with a smirk and I shake my head. She is trying to get this man killed. If he says that to Angela, she would surly kill him.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. That's my house, I'm the king off that castle." He said nodding his head" I'm gonna go over there and demand some respect" this can not end well.

After we finished eating Korsak went home to "put Angela in her place". And I had some more apologizing to do.

"Babe, I have a surprise for you" I smirked

"Oh yeah? What kind of surprise?" She said walking up to me and pulling me up. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Well, while I was shopping last week I saw something that you would like. And I think it's a perfect time for me to give it to you. Since I still need to apologize for what I did and said" I said before I kissed her passionately.

"Mmm, well now I really want to see it. " she said grabbing my ass. I love when she does that, it's such a turn on.

"Why don't you go relax on the couch and wait for me" I whispered against her lips.

"okay"she whispered, I kissed Jane one more time and went to her room. This is going to be good. Not only am I going to be truly forgiven, but I might get a new birkin bag and some new shoes after all.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N I'm so so sorry guys, I hope you will forgive me for being MIA. I know it's been a long time and I'm extremely sorry for that. Also this chapter disappointed me, so I'm gonna try to redeem myself next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jane pov**

My palms are so sweaty right now. I'm anxious to see what surprise Maura have for me. It better be a good one too. I deserve it dealing with her crazy ass ,and for dealing with Jack. I don't know what Maura ever saw In that jack ass. He looks like a short fucking version of Frankenstein. I'm still mad at what he did. I should go bail him out of jail just so I can beat his ass some more. I really don't like him.

"Jane" Maura said interpreting my thoughts. I turn my head to see her standing in a short black robe and red fuck me heels. She slowly dropped her robe and revealed a black lace bra and black panties with a white bow at the top.

"Fuck Maura" I whispered

"You can't do that when you're all the way over there" she said with seductive smile. She moved the chair over and sat on the table with her legs open, which I take as an invitation. I jump up and make my way over to her and stand between her legs. I grabbed her face and kissed her hard. When the need for air took over I pulled back, then attacked her neck.

"mmm, I missed you so much baby" moaned Maura. She tangled her hands in my hair and tilted her head to the side to give me more room. I lift my head to look at my handy work.

"Not, as much as I missed you." I smirked.

"Prove it" she whispered "Take me up stairs and fuck me, I dont want to make love. I don't want it soft and sweet. I want it hard, nasty and rough. I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk." She doesn't have to tell me twice. I quickly picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

Once we're in the room a practically throw her on me bed. If my baby wants it hard and nasty then that's what she'll get.

"Strip, now" I growled removing my clothes. She moaned in response and quickly did what I asked. I stand there for a minute admiring what was mine. I never realized just how sexy this woman is. She's a fucking goddess.

"Are you going to stand there all night looking? Are you scared or something? Because if you can't fuck me then I'm pretty sure I can handle it my self" she smirked. Without saying a word I pulled the strap-on from the bottom drawer of my night stand and the bottle of vanilla scented lube. I secure the strap and rub it with lube, which I'm pretty surewe don't need. Better safe than sorry I guess. I grab her legs and pull her down towards me. I open her legs and bend it a little to opening her up. And with out any warning I slam my shaft in her. I'm not showing her any mercy tonight. I pick up the pace, not giving her time to get use to the rhythm. She's a moaning mess right now and I'm loving every minute of it.

"Fuck, Jane go deep!" She grabbed my ass trying to push me deeper. When I hit her sweet spot that, lies deep in side her, she let's out a high pitched "Ohh" and digs her nails in my ass. "Daddy, this feels so fucking good" Man I love it when she calls me daddy. She doesn't say it often but when she does, its music to my ears. Hearing her call me that drives me to go harder and deeper just the way she likes it. I feel my muscle in my side burning but this shit is way to hot for me to care.

"Who's pussy is it?" I growled

"It's all yours daddy, fuck! Make me cum!

"Sorry babe, you have to work for it. I can't do all the work" I whispered in her ear.

"Please, tell me what you want me to do"she whimpered in frustration when I slow it down.

"Rub your clit for me. Show me how you make yourself cum when I'm not here" I growled. She quickly slit her hand down to her swollen mound and when she reached her clit she started rubbing tight circles."That's right make your self cum. Shit that's so fucking go for me babe, I got you " It didn't take long for her to come flying over the edge. I love to see her in this state. She's completely vulnerable and open,it's such a beautiful site. I must have been out of it for quite sometime because before I knew what was going on Maura flip us over and straddled my lap. And started moving her hips.

"We're not done yet Rizzoli" Fuck she's going to where me out, but I don't mind.

"OH FUCK! JANE" Maura screamed after her sixth orgasm hits her. I collapse next to her. Shit I'm tired, this woman is a beast. She took all my energy. I'm not complaining through.

"Janie Bear" Maura mumbled, I rolled over to face her " Do you want me to make love to you, now" She mumbled with droopy eyes.

"Nope I'm good with the five you gave me." I pull the blanket over us and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"So am I fully forgiven" she whispered caressing my face.

"Yes" I smiled and kissed her on the lips"But you know you didn't have to do all this."

"Yeah well I wanted to do something special for you babe" she smiled lazily.

"I appreciate it." I kissed her."get some rest babe"

While Maura slept I laid there thinking about how lucky I am to have her. I love this woman, even though she's crazy as hell. I know it's way to early to even be thinking about marriage but I know this is the woman I'm going to marry. She's my happy ever after. I never thought I was going to settle down, I never wanted to settle down until I started dating Maura. I never wanted kids until Jacob came along. Those two amazing people changed my life for the better and I couldn't be happier. I'd give up all my fortune and all my fame just for them.

Just as I'm about to drift off to sleep I hear someone banging on my door. "You have got to be kidding me, this is bullshit" With a dramatic sigh I got up and put on some boxers and a big t-shirt. I run down the stairs and run to the door.

"What!" I yelled as soon as I opened the door. Then I realized who it was and I busted out laughing when I saw bags in his hands. "Korsak, what happened" I said trying to calm down.

"Your mother kicked me out! She told me I can't come back until I learn how to treat my wife. Can I stay here for a couple of days" I busted out laughing again. "It's not funny Jane." Korsak hissed

"You're right" I gasped trying to catch my breath "come on in man" I said shaking my head. I turned around and went back to my room. When I got up there Maura was sitting up with the covers over her chest and was on the phone.

"Yeah, I understand well thanks for calling to let me know...Love you too bye" she hung up and dropped her phone.

"Who was that" I asked as I crawled into bed.

"That was Angela. Apparently Caitlin called hope last night and told her about what happened in the hospital and she said she wanted to leave. She said she didn't feel safe with me and she wanted to go just left Angela's house they're catching the next flight to Paris " Maura said with tears in her eyes. And before I could say anything else she got up and ran in the bathroom and slammed the door. Ugh this can't be happening right now.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Please don't hate me, I know it's been forever. But it took me forever to write the smut part. I hate writing that shit because I just suck at it. But I tried it and I hope you guys enjoyed it and if you didn't I apologize.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm so hurt over what my sister did. I know she was scared but she could have talked to me about it. She didn't have to leave.**

 **And she won't answer my call she won't text me back or anything.**

 **Frankie's pissed at me, he blames me for Caitlin leaving. He won't talk to me either. Jacob is behaving horribly, I don't know what going on with him. Jane has tried to talk to him but he won't listen. He got into a fight at school, he's talking back, I'm so lost. It's like everyone around me has gone bad shit crazy and I can't deal with it. Tonight is The Isles foundation ball. I really don't want to go to this event . I'm not in the mood to deal with my mother and her husband. I don't want to deal with all of the judgemental people, I just don't want to go. I have enough on my plate already, I don't need this added stress.**

 **"Maur, can you help me tie this" Jane asked. Dressed in tailored pants, a green button up shirt that fit her just right, and a untied bow tie around her collar, my girlfriend looked stunning.**

 **"Sure" I smiled and walked over to her "Does Jacob has his bags packed?" I asked tying her bow tie.**

 **"Yes, but you might want to check his bag because I'm pretty sure he only packed video games" I didn't respond, I just finished helping her with her tie and walked back in the bathroom to finish getting ready "Hey, baby what's wrong" Jane asked as she came and stood behind me. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my shoulder.**

 **"What's right?" I asked softly "Caitlin won't return any of my calls. Frankie hates me because he thinks it's my fault she left. Jacob has lost his damn mind. And I have to deal with my parents tonight. This is all to much to deal with babe. I'm so overwhelmed" I just feel like crying but I can't. It took me an hour to do my makeup, I look way to good to ruin it.**

 **"Just give Caitlin some time to clear her head and she'll talk to you. And forget Frankie I'll talk to him. It's not your fault that she left. He's a jerk and you shouldn't worry about him. We don't have to go tonight babe, we can stay here and order a pizza, watch Netflix. And when Jacob goes to bed we can chill" she said with a smirk. I could help but laugh at her comment.**

 **"No, we have to go. And beside Jacob really wants to spend the weekend with his uncles. But if you're on your best behavior tonight,then we can still chill" I laughed as I look my self over. I'm wearing a long mermaid, high neck ,Satin Hunter green evening dress with black Jimmy Choo pumps. "Come on let's go get Jacob our driver should be here any minute" I said before kissing her.**

 **"Yes ma'am" But before I could leave the bathroom she put her arm around my waist "I just want to let you know that you look really beautiful babe. That dress really brings out your eyes." She smiled and leaned down and kissed me softly.**

 **"Thank you Jane. You're so getting lucky tonight" I said with a wink.**

 **"Great! My plan is working, operation get in dem thongs has started" she said wiggling her eyebrows. I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh at her goofy self.**

 **"I can't deal with you right now" I said shaking my head.**

 **Isles Foundation Ball**

 **We arrived at the ball after dropping Jacob off at Angela's. Paparazzi hounded us as we entered the building. As soon as we get in I immediately spotted Erick and his boyfriend in a corner. Jane and I walked over to where they were.**

 **"Awe babe look at how cute they look" Erick said to his boyfriend when he saw us "Hello doll face how ya doing"**

 **"You look amazing as always Erick, hello" I said as I gave him a hug"Baby you remember Erick and his boyfriend Garret" I said**

 **"It's nice seeing you guys again" Jane said while shaking their hand.**

 **"The pleasure is mine Jane. It's good to see you again Maura" Garret said**

 **"You too sweetie." I kissed his cheek "have you guys seen my parents"**

 **"Mhmm I seen them. Girl Richard is in one of his moods" Erick said shaking his head "Constance had a bruised eye. She claims she hit it on a cabinet door. But everybody knows the truth."**

 **"Why does she stay with him if he beats her" I asked. This has been going on for as long as I can remember. A woman shouldn't have to put up with that. He's a coward, a low life who has to beat on women to make him feel like a man. It's not right and he needs to be stopped.**

 **"She stays with him because it's all she knows. She's not going to leave that man" Erick said "Speaking of the devil, look who's heading this way" Jane and I turned around to see my parents coming towards us.**

 **"Great here we go" I said before I put on a fake smile. "Mother, father how lovely to see you"**

 **"Hello Maura, I'm surprised to see you here." My father slurred his words a little. That can't be a good sign.**

 **"Hello Maura dear" my mother said with a weak smile. Her eye really is bruised. I can tell she tried to cover it up with makeup.**

 **"Who's this" Richard asked pointing to Jane.**

 **"This is Jane Rizzoli, my girlfriend. Honey this is Richard and Constance Isles" I said with a forced smile. I really didn't want to introduce her to this monster but I guess I didn't really have a choice.**

 **"It's nice to meet you all" Jane said sticking out her hand. Mother shook her hand, but my father didn't. I knew he wouldn't because he's a rude asshole.**

 **"Oh this is the dyke,you've been whoring around with" Richard said laughing. I'm not sure why that comment hurt me so much but it did. I hate when he says stuff like that to me.**

 **"What did you just say" Jane asked. Oh no this is not good. I moved closer to Jane and held on her arm.**

 **"I think you heard what I said" he said "What is that you do? Oh yeah a singer and a model. Well Maura I tell you it's a step up from, Jason or whatever his name is"**

 **"I think you better watch your damn mouth" Jane growled.**

 **"I'm supposed to be scared?" He stepped in Jane's face "Do you know who I am?"**

 **"No, and I don't give a damn who you are either"Jane said "I said you better watch your mouth. Don't disrespect my girlfriend" The grip I have on her arm tighten. My baby doesn't tolerate disrespect, especially when it's towards me. I know her, she's getting ready to do something stupid.**

 **"You should give a damn Jane. I know some very important people. With one phone call your whole career will be finished" I don't know if he's bluffing or not. I'm not about to take that chance.**

 **"Baby, just let it go. Come on he's not worth it." I said softly, Jane was having none of that. She never back down from anyone.**

 **"Are you threatening me Mr Isles?" She asked "I don't like threats"**

 **"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Constance let's go" he walked away. Mother mouthed sorry and followed my father.**

 **"Somebody need to kick his old ass." Erick said as he handed me a drink.**

 **"I wouldn't worry about him Jane he doesn't know anyone."Garret gave Jane a drink "All the connection he claims to have is a lie. Everyone knows he beats his wife and everyone hates him."**

 **"Can we please go honestly this party is a drag. Let's go back to my house have a few drinks and have dinner." Erick said**

 **"Oh yes, it could be like a double date. I love it." I said clapping my hands "Plus I have so much to tell you girl. Oh and I saw that knew birkin bag Garret just bought you, I love it. Sure wish my girlfriend would buy me one" I said playfully glaring at Jane. She rolled her eyes at me.**

 **"Jane I just got a mini fridge filled with beer in my man cave, I'm sure there is a game on" Garret said**

 **"You had me at mini fridge filled with beer,let's go" Jane agreed. Well my night just got better.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **TuXe and Terri411,you guys are freaking awesome! Thank you so much like seriously I really appreciate it. And every guest that's been giving me positive reviews, you guys rock seriously. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH 3 :***


	22. Chapter 22

Jane pov

A lot has happened over the past three months. Both Maura and I sold our house. She made me sell most of my cars, which I am not happy about. I am so damn whipped I even sold the ones I never drove before. Maura, Jacob, and I are living with ma, my step dad and my two little bothers. We have been here for a month and It sucks, big time. Maura and I can't share a room, which is the dumbest thing I have ever heard of. It's not like I can get her pregnant with my fingers. We're also grown ass women we should be able to share a damn room.

Anyways we're going to stay here a lot longer then I expected. Maura has her heart set on building a house in the same neighborhood as my mom. And everyone knows that if Maura wants it she's going to get it. Which is why I had to sell my damn cars. You guys I'm really mad about my cars, I mean extremely pissed off.

Jacob is loving living here. Him,Frankie, and Tommy are like the three musketeers. The three of them have always been close but they have gotten a lot closer. All three of them share a room, they're always together, it's really cute. Oh and I finally found out why Jacob's been behaving so badly. It wasn't me he was missing, it was Maura. He was acting out to get his mom's attention. So now once a week they spend a whole day together, I think that's adorable.

Frankie still isn't talking to Maura because he's butt hurt over Caitlin leaving. He really needs to get over it because Maura had nothing to do with her leaving. I'm getting really sick of him being rude to my girlfriend, fucking crybaby. That boy get on my nerves so bad.

Right now ma and Maura are out taking care of business for her restaurant. Speaking of that I'm really proud of ma. This has always been her dream. She never really had an opportunity to do it because her family has always been her number one priority. I'm happy that she's finally thinking about her self for once. Anyway korsak is at work, Frankie the crybaby and Jacob is upstairs playing video games. Me and Tommy are watching the game, but I can tell something is on his mind. So since I'm such an awesome big sister I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

"What's up lil bro." I asked him as I mute the TV. "And please don't say nothing because I know it's a lie. So what's on your mind"

"It's something I really should be talking to dad about or maybe ma" he said nervously.

"Come on Tommy, I'm your big sister! This is what I'm here for man . You can talk to me about anything." I turn my body so that I can face him. He took a deep breath and did the same.

"So me and Lindsey have been dating for a long time and I really love her" that's a damn lie. They've been together for two weeks. But I nod my head and tell him to continue "Well what I'm really trying to say is, I think I'm, no I think we're ready to you know do it" as soon as he said that, his face turned completely red. Oh hell no, maybe I should have just let him talk to Korsak and ma.

"First of all I think it's very responsible of you to talk to someone first instead of just doing it." Wrong choice of words "I think you should wait though. Sex ain't what it's cracked up to be lil bro. It can also be dangerous."

"Dangerous? How can sex be dangerous." Jeez didn't this kid take sex ed.j

"Yes it can be dangerous. You can get STD's, you can cause her to get pregnant. There's a lot of shit that can happen" This is harder then I thought. This shit is uncomfortable.

"What's an STD" is this kid serious right now?

"Sexually transmitted disease. You seriously don't know what that is."

"No, this is crazy. You can actually get a disease from banging a chick?" he asked, oh my gosh, my brother is an idiot.

"Yes especially if you have unprotected sex. You can actually die from some of them."

"How do you protect your self? Like do you get insurance or something? I hope not cause I can't pay for insurance. Mom and dad only give me 20 a month" This boy just said do he have to get insurance. How dumb can one person be. Who the hell don't know this stuff.

"Please Tommy tell me your kidding" he can't be serious. This has to be some kind of joke.

"I'm not kidding Jane. Okay this is really freaking me out" he said shaking his head.

"Okay first things first don't have sex. You're so not ready,like at all. Second you wear a damn condom to protect yourself tommy" dumb ass, he's so stupid.

"Where does a condom go Jane. Like I seriously don't want to have sex ever. Like I'm really scared" he said, this boy is really dumb. I know I keep saying that but I don't care. Like I really need for you guys to understand just how dumb this boy is.

"That's it, come on" I said jumping up from the couch "We're going on a little field trip" I can't take this anymore. I have to educate this boy, he doesn't know anything he's supposed to know. "Frankie, Jacob come on, we're leaving!"

Once I get the boys in my Range Rover I drive to a near by seven eleven.

"Okay I'm going to run in the store. It's paparazzi everywhere. Don't get out the car and talk to them, don't unlock this door until I say so. And please don't touch shit. Got it?"

"Oohh Bubba! Mommy is gonna be so mad at you" Jacob giggled from the back seat. Shit I forgot Maura doesn't allow cursing around him.

"Yes I know, that's why mommy isn't going to find out. Because if she does then someone isn't going to the water park for his birthday in a few weeks" I smiled, "Okay remember the rules, I'll be right back."

I get out the car fighting off the scum bags. I went into the store and started searching for what I want. Once I get everything I wanted I went to the cash register but before I could get there I literally crashed into someone as I was walking out the aisle. It caused me to drop everything in my hand.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry ma'am" I said picking up the things I dropped.

"It's fine it's my fault...Jane?"

"Yeah" who the hell is she. Am I supposed to know her? Oh shit did I sleep with her and kick her ass out? I don't remember this hoe. But she is kind of sexy though. She's small and has black hair, and she has a lot of tattoos, with two nose rings.

"It's me,kehlani parrish" Who the hell...oh shit. This is my ex fuck buddy. Damn she is sexy as hell, oh shit. I forgot how sexy she is.

"Oh shit,you look so different I didn't even recognize you. What's up" I said hugging her. I tried to pull back but she held on tighter. Damn she smells good too, wait what the hell am I saying"uh could you let go."

"Oh sorry, I really missed you" she said finally letting me go." I have to go but let's exchange numbers and we can meet up and uh catch up" she winked at me oh shit I know what that mean. This is such a bad idea but what the hell ever I gave her my number and she gave me hers.

After I paid for my things I got back in the car and drove us home. But on the whole way there I was thinking about kehlani. And I honestly feel really guilty. I was totally checking her out. I'm the world's worst girlfriend! I use to have sex with this girl everytime I saw her, and I gave her my number. My girlfriend is going to kill me when she find out about this girl and our history together.

"Jane we have been sitting in this car for like five minutes. can I go inside or what?" Frankie said breaking me from my thoughts.

"No, I'm sorry I was out of it for second. We're going to learn how to put on a condom!" I said dramatically. I pulled out a pack of condoms and a banana from the bag.

"Oh come on Jane!" Frankie groaned

"Shut up dummy. Tommy wants to know this and you need to know too" I said rolling my eye. This is why I called him a crybaby.

"No I don't because thanks to your girlfriend,I don't have one" he hissed, that's it I'm tired of his shit.

"Hey lay off of Maura. It's not her fault so shut the hell up. You're pissing me off disrespecting her. You think she wanted her sister to leave? Gosh grow up Frankie" I'm so annoyed with his cry baby ass. "Anyways everyone ready?"

"Bubba what's a condom, and what is is used for" Jacob asked

"You'll find out when you're older" I am so not in the mood to explain this shit to an eight year old.

"I'll just ask mommy"

"No! Mommy can't know anything about what happens in the car okay baby boy" if Maura finds out about this I know this will be an argument. "So here we go,"I start to say but get cut off

"You open the condom put it on your dick put your dick in her hole, which ever one you and her prefer. Pump a couple times then take the condom off and tie it. Throw the shit away, then boom you're done" after he said that he got out the car and went in the house. I don't like his punk ass.

"Wait how do you know about condoms? He said you put it on your dick. You don't have a dick and you have a girlfriend. Wait does Maura have a dick? Oh shit do you have a dick?" Tommy asked, he is so stupid!

"Bubba?"

"Yes sweetheart"

"What's a dick?"


	23. Chapter 23

Unknown pov

She thinks she can just disrespect me and get away with it. I will never ever let a women especially a skinny grease ball dyke disrespect me. I want revenge and I'm going to get it.

After doing a little digging into her background I found something that interested me. Or should I say someone, a few people actually.

"Inmates you have ten minutes" a guard who owes me a favor said to the two prisoners who sat down in front of me. You see I want revenge so badly, I came down to a prison to get these low life, good for nothing bums to help me. They look pitiful, but I need them to help me with my plans. And if this goes wrong, I have someone to pin it on. It's a win win for me not so much for them but who cares.

"Thanks John I appreciate your help" I said. He nod his head and walked out the room. "Hello gentleman"

"Who the hell are you?" the tall muscular one asked "And what the hell is going on?" Who is he talking to? He need to know who's the boss.

"First of all let's get one thing straight, I'm running things here. I asked the question got it" I asked sternly

"I know who you are, sir. Why the hell are you here" the shorter one asked

"I'm here because I have a job for you."

"How the hell are we going to do a job for you when we're here" the taller one said and I rolled my eyes.

"If you would shut up I would tell you" I said getting annoyed " I could have you out within an hour"

"How so, cause I'm not breaking out" the short one said.

"Let me worry about that okay. I just need you guys to do this job for me and you're set free. And this job pays,big."

"What's the job"the short one asked

"Torturing and killing Jane Rizzoli. You see I know each of you have an issue with that dyke. I also know you want her dead just as much as I do"

"You damn right I have issues with her. She killed my baby, and had me arrested for stalking, assault, and violating a restraining order. That shit got me 12 years! And the only reason I got that was because her punk ass step father is a detective." The meat head growled "you know what I'm in"

"That's great, thank you. What about you son are you in" I ask the short one.

"I don't know about this. I mean I hate the bitch with everything in me, but I don't know how I feel about murdering someone. I tried that shit before and clearly it didn't work out. And how do we know this is legit? You could be trying to set us up or something, especially me"

"Trust me I'm not trying to set you up. I just want revenge on Jane nothing more. I looked into somethings and found out that the two of you had history with her. Look it's not like you're doing it for free. It will be worth it. Nothing will happen to you I promise. Once she's gone you guys can live your life as a free man. So what's it going to be shorty are you in or not" he paused I guess he's trying to think about it. Just as I was about to give up and say forget it he said "I'm in" with a smirk."I'll do it"

"Oh and I don't know if this helps but I've had my cousin to kinda keep an eye on Jane for me when I first got locked up I'm pretty sure if I call her she'll help us" the tall, dumb ass said.

"That's great news so let the fun begin. I'll see you guys in an hour or so okay." I got up and left.

God I can't believe I actually have to work with these people. These people are beneath me, scum bags. But If me being around them gets rid of Jane then I'll suck it up and deal with it.

A week later

Maura pov

My baby boy is growing up so fast. He's going to be Nine in a few days. I'm so happy for him and a little sad all at the same time. It's so hard to realize that your baby is growing up. Soon he's not going to need you anymore and is a little sad.

Trying to prevent Jacob from being a spoiled brat is not working out. Especially because his other mother is going above and beyond for his birthday.

She rented a beautiful four bedroom beach house in Cape Cod for the weekend. We're going to drive up there Friday. Saturday we're going to water wizz that's his actual birthday. Then Sunday we're going to have fun at the beach and then head to dinner, then we're going back home that Monday. So as you can see we have a very busy weekend. I don't even want to know what gift she got him. I know it's going to be over the top, and I know she's going to spend a ridiculous amount of money. So I'd rather not know about it.

Speaking of Jane she has been acting really weird this past week. She's being acting really paranoid and I can tell she hasn't been sleeping. I'm really worried about her. She won't talk to me or anyone really. No I take that back yesterday I walked in on her and Vince talking and she look as if she was crying. Soon as I walked in the room they stopped talking though. I need to figure out what's going on with my baby and I need to know now.

Right now she's in her room making sure everything is good for this weekend. So I decided to pay her a visit.

"Hey babe" I said as I walked in her room and got in her bed next her."what are you doing"

"I just paid for the cake and the car. Jacob is going to have an amazing weekend" she smiled but I can tell it didn't reach her eyes. Enough is enough, time to get to the bottom of this.

"Jane what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean" she turned around to give me her full attention.

"I know when something isn't right. You've been acting paranoid and you haven't been sleeping. Just tell me what's up. We promised no more secrets remember" I grabbed her hands"Please just be real with me" I said softly

"If I tell you this you have to promise me you won't judge me. And you will not under any circumstances tell my mother" she said looking me in my eyes.

"I promise,just tell me babe" she took a deep breath, got up and started pacing back and forth.

"Okay so when I turned 18 my mom finally let me go on tour by myself. When I was in new york I meet this guy, he was charming and I liked him. He was a little older but I didn't care. Well long story short we slept together. I didn't like it, and I wasn't going to see him again. As a matter of fact that's the night I realized I was gay. Anyway I became pregnant, I know right I'm such an idiot. My career was just starting to take off I was not ready to be a mother so I got rid of it. I told him about the baby I told him what I did, and I told him I didn't want to see him anymore, he didn't take it to well. He started stalking me and he started threatening me. At first I didn't want to involve Korsak or ma but it started getting really bad. So I called Korsak and I got a restraining order. Well it worked for a few months but then he broke into my apartment and attacked me. Thank god Korsak taught me self defense and I was able to control the situation." She paused and took a deep breath before she continued "A few days ago while I was out shopping for Jacob, I found an envelope stuck to my windshield. Inside was a note that said I'm coming for you babe, it also had a pacifier in it. It's him Maura, but I don't know what to do! korsak told me that there's nothing he could do about it and I'm so scared. What if he kills me or worse what if he hurts you or Jacob! And the nightmares, they won't stop! It's him and Hoyt and I just want to sleep and they won't let me!" By now she's having a full blown panic attack. In a flash I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her trying to get her to calm down.

"Jane! Deep breath, in and out. Come on you can do it. Just concentrate on my voice. That's it, easy sweetie. Sit down on the bed for me." She sat on the bed and stared into space"Okay baby, I want you to sleep with me tonight.

"I can't maur, ma won't allow it" She said with no emotion what so ever. And if I'm completely honest with myself it scared the hell out of me.

"Yes you can,we'll just tell Angela you're not feeling well. And secondly you're going to be fine, we're all going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen to us. We're going to celebrate our sons birthday this weekend and have fun. No one will hurt you or me or our son. Baby look at me" I pleaded and I put my hands on both of her cheeks. She finally focused her attention on me "did you hear me. We're going to be fine. I love you so much sweetheart. Gosh Jane you are so incredibly strong. No one could go through half of the stuff you had to go through and still be able to stand. But you can baby, you survived it all! I'm so proud of you Jane, and I love you so much" I pulled her in a soft and loving kiss,then I rest my forehead against hers.

"I love you too" she whispered

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Man why does everyone hate Jane she's a sweetheart lol. Anyway guys I missed you! I wrote this update like a couple of weeks ago and I never posted it, dumb ass I know. Anyways I'm gonna be wrapping this story up pretty soon. Even though the show ended I will not stop writing these stories. Rizzles will live on forever :)


End file.
